Age Is Just A Number
by Writer347
Summary: 17 year old Beth and her friends sneak out one night to go to a bar. Daryl is the barman and instantly the pair have an attraction towards one another. Beth lies about her age to Daryl but after dramatic events, she's forced to come clean. Daryl loves this woman but can he deal with her being only 17 years old?
1. The Barman

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 1  
The Barman**

 **Beth  
** I love my friends Amy, Megan and Jess. They have been so good to me this past month, I've had a really bad time and they've been there for me every step of the way. My mom died in a horrific car accident and we had her funeral, it was a beautiful funeral but it was the worst thing I have ever been to. This past week things have been really bad at home. Maggie had to go back to college, Shawn doesn't speak to anyone and my daddy has shut himself off from everyone completely. He doesn't speak to anyone and he doesn't acknowledge her. He's packed up all of my momma's things and he doesn't want her mentioned. I've been fighting with him all week about it, I want to speak about her and remember her. Just because she's not here doesn't mean that we just sweep it under the carpet and pretend that she never existed. I know it's such a horrible feeling to have lost his wife but I lost my momma. I need him and he's pretty much abandoned me because it's easier for himself. I've tried everything. I've screamed, I've shouted, I've slammed doors, I've tried having a calm conversation… nothing seems to work.

As I needed a break from the house and my life in general, my amazing friends have invited me out tonight. As I needed a break from the house and general life, my friends have invited me out tonight. They go to this sleazy bar and get served all the time. They want me to go with them but I've never had a drink in my life and I look like a child. There is no way they would serve me without ID and I don't have any. Maggie has a spare driving licence here (she thought she lost it and ordered a new one but then found the old one) I couldn't use hers because we don't look much a like. She has different coloured hair, skin tone and different eye colour. If the bar staff were blind then I could get away with it but if they're not blind then they'll kick me out. I wouldn't blame them if they did. I really wasn't sure about going but it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice in the matter.

I have no idea what to even wear to the bar! What do people wear? I want to look older because it would just be embarrassing if I do kicked out of the bar. Do I have to dress like a slut? Do I just try to keep it causal but look like I've made an effort? I've got to meet the girls there and I have to be there in under an hour. I need to decide on something and soon. I flicked through my wardrobe and decided on my black high waisted skinny jeans, my white crop top with lace trimmings and spaghetti straps. There was a two inch gap between the bottom the top of my jeans and the hem of my top. I put on some black heels that Maggie gave to me about a year ago. I decided on putting my hair in a lose side braid. My make up was simple but it looked like I had made en effort. I had red lips, mascara, eye liner and a little bit of bush.

After checking myself over a few times I decided that it was time to go. I grabbed my black clutch bag and made sure I had everything I needed. As if on cue there was a honk from outside, I looked out the window and saw it was the cab I had ordered. I rushed downstairs, as fast as I could in my shoes, before my dad saw me dressed how I was and left the house. I got into the cab and told the driver where it was I wanted to go.

I got to the bar and walked in. It was busy for a Friday night but I spotted my girls instantly. They were sitting at a table just a bit away from the bar. They had a table full of cocktails, I took a deep breath and walked over to them. I hugged each one of the girls and took a seat, from where I was sitting I got a good view of the bar and more importantly the barman. He looked rough but kinda handsome at the same time. He had dark hair that reached his chin and a black t-shirt with a leather vest. He must have felt me staring, he looked up from what he was doing and our eyes met. I got embarrassed at being caught out and looked down at the table.

"I didn't think you'd show up" Jess said as she handed me a glass with blue liquid in it.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"It's called Blue Lagoon and it is so good" She promised. I took a sip and I have to admit it was nice "Told you it's nice" Jess said feeling proud of herself.

The cocktails flowed more freely and the girls told me what the drinks were called but I wasn't taking much notice. They were so fruity and more-ish. Every time I finished one drink I grabbed another but now the table was starting to empty and more drinks were needed. It was my turn to go to the bar and order some more drinks. I wasn't sure what I was ordering but the girls were to drunk to even ask so I guess I was going to have to make a fool of myself and attempt to order the drinks myself. I got up from my seat and steadied myself before I walked over to the bar, I took a seat on the bar stool and waited for the barman to serve me.

"What can I get yer?" I looked up and saw the barman I was staring at earlier standing in front of me.

"I need some more cocktails" I told him with a silly grin on my face.

"What cocktails yer want?" He questioned.

"I don't know. I've never drunk cocktails until tonight, I don't know what they're called" I admitted sounding lame.

"Well there's the porn star martini or a liquid Viagra" He started and I couldn't help but blush slightly at the names of these drinks "The leg spreader, the slippery nipple, the royal fuck and my personal favourite the screaming orgasm" He finished with a dirty smile on his face.

"A screaming orgasm it is then" I said.

"Comin' up" He turned his back to me and grabbed all the different bottles he would need and started making cocktails "I've seen yer friends in 'ere before but never you. Are yer new 'round 'ere?" He questioned.

"No I've always lived here but I don't really drink. Things have just been a bit tough lately and I needed to let my hair down" I told him but I wasn't sure why. All I had to tell him is that I've always lived here, I didn't really need to go into details. There was just something about him that made me feel comfortable about talking to him.

"What sorta tough?" He asked sounding like he generally wanted to know.

"My momma died and my family hasn't been the same since" I answered.

"Sorry t' hear that. It's tough losin' a parent" He said.

"Sounds like you know from experience" I commented.

"My momma died too when I was young" He answered.

"Sorry, it's a sucky thing" I replied.

"Yeah" He sighed and went back to the cocktail making.

"I'm Beth by the way" I told him, if we were going to talk about such deep things like our mommas dying then maybe I should at least tell him my name.

"Daryl"

The cocktails were made and they were put onto a tray and then I started thinking about it. Would I be able to carry the tray of drinks to the table with these shoes on? Probably not. I looked up at Daryl with another silly grin "Can I ask a favour?" I questioned and he looked at me suspiciously "I can't carry the tray with these shoes on. Would you be able to bring them to the table?" I asked "Sorry to be difficult" I added.

Daryl gave me a smile and helped me with the tray and walked over to the table "Ladies" He greeted as he put the tray down in front of us. They all looked at him and smiled, he looked a little bit uncomfortable. I thanked him and touched his arm before he walked away. He gave me a small smile and then went back towards the bar.

"He's hot" Megan commented as she watched him walk away.

"He seems really shy" I told them.

"You've only had one conversation with him and you know what he's like?" Amy questioned.

"Just from what he said" I answered.

"I think Beth has a crush on the barman" Jess teased.

I looked up at the bar and saw Daryl again, he was looking over at me and we smiled at each other.

* * *

 **That is chapter 1... I hope you all enjoyed it!  
This story is full of drama and romance.  
There is a sex scene next chapter but there is a warning before it starts.  
Please do follow, favourite and review.  
Let me know what you think!**


	2. End Of The Night

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 2  
End Of The Night**

 **Daryl  
** Since the minute she walked in, Beth has been watching me. At first I didn't think much of it but then I spoke to her and there was something about her. I don't know what it is. She was so easy to talk to and she was a beautiful woman. I don't know what made her look twice at me but she seemed interested in getting to know me and to be honest I want to get to know her as well. She told me about her momma dying and how things have been hard for her since then, maybe I can help her through this shit time. Beth is someone that I want to spend more time with and get to know her more. She was different from all of the girls that came in here. I've had girls throw themselves at me when they're drunk and I have to admit I have had a few one night stands with them but Beth… She is not a one night stand kinda girl, she's a classy girl. Not someone who normally goes for me.

I couldn't stop myself, I looked back over to her and saw her smiling at me. She spoke to her friend and then stood from her chair and started making her way towards me. I couldn't help but study her. She had these skinny black jeans and a crop top thing… there was a gap between the hem of her top and top of her jeans. She had a good figure and womanly curves. She reached me at the bar and took a seat at the bar stool "You've made quite the impression on my friends. They can't stop talking about you" She told me.

"S' not yer friends I wanna make an impression on" I replied.

I can't believe I'm flirting. I'm not really good at people, flirting is not normally something I do. To be honest I don't really talk to women in general and now here's this beautiful woman and I can't help myself. She does something to me.

"What time does your shift finish?" She asked me.

I turned to look at the clock "In an hour" I answered.

"Great. I'll be waiting outside" She said with a smirk "Whilst I wait, I could kill another cocktail" She added.

"Which one?" I questioned.

"A leg spreader will be great" She said. I didn't respond to her as I wasn't sure what to say. All I could do was return her smile and start making the cocktail "I've noticed that you're a really shy man. Have you always been like that?" She asked.

"Yeah. Not t' good with others" I commented.

"You're doing fine with me" She said. I put the cocktail in front of her and watched as her red plump lips closed around the straw and she sucked some of the drink up. She pulled away and smiled "I can see where it got it's name from" She told me.

"Beth!" We both looked and saw one of her friends beckoning her over to them.

She picked up her drink and stood from the bar stool "I'll be outside in an hour" She informed me before walking away from me.

I watched her hips sway as she walked, my eyes travelled to her ass and I wanted to stop as I didn't want to seem like a creep but I couldn't. She just drew me in. I've only known this girl for a couple of hours and she's driving me crazy already. She's a very captivating young woman.

 **Beth  
** I knew Daryl was watching me as I walked away from him. I couldn't stop the smirk that spread over my lips. I reached my friends and took my seat again. I looked up and saw Daryl was still looking at me, he looked like he was thinking hard about something. I don't know why I went and told him I'd be waiting for him when he finished his shift. I'm only 17 years old and Daryl is clearly a lot older then that. I shouldn't have let things get this far, just flirting with him is one thing, he's probably used to it being a barman. If he knew how old I really was then he would never want to speak to me again or see me again and I don't blame him. Maybe I shouldn't go and see him after he's finished work. I should just go home with my friends and end the night.

There is just something about Daryl that I just can't walk away from. When I was with my ex boyfriend Jimmy I thought I was in love but I know I was just 16 and naive. I should never have given Jimmy my virginity but I did. Stupid me. I'm not 'easy' or anything. I don't normally flirt with barmen and offer to meet them after their shift but yet here I was doing just that, maybe that's what happens when I have a drink. Ok I know it's not the drink, it's Daryl. He's drawing me in.

"We're getting ready to go, are you comin?" Amy asked me.

"Erm… no I gotta do somethin" I told her.

The girls eyed me suspiciously and Jess looked over at Daryl who had his back to us "Sure it's not _someone_ you have to do?" She questioned with a smirk.

"It's not like that" I replied.

"Just be careful and please call us if you need us" Megan said.

"I will, I promise" I told them.

The three of them stood and grabbed all their things. I hugged them all and they all stumbled out of the door, they all waved and giggled as they passed Daryl. He looked confused but then he looked over at me. I was sitting at the table on my own with my cocktail and I would wait here until Daryl's shift was over and then we could go and talk somewhere, just the two of us. I think I will be safe with Daryl, even though I just met him. I will call the girls tomorrow and tell him how great things were but I need to Daryl the truth at some point. It's not fair to him if I lied to him.

* * *

Daryl's shift has just finished. I was stood outside the bar with my bag in my hands, I had my phone in my hand using the light to see my surroundings. I can't believe I'm doing this, I shouldn't. I should just go home. I was about to dial the number for a cab when the door opened, Daryl came out and when he saw me stood there he looked surprised as if he was shocked I had actually waited for him as I said I would.

"Thought yer woulda gone home" He said confirming my suspicions.

"I told you I'd wait" I responded.

I put my phone in my bag and then there was an awkward silence between us, it was more of a sexual tension. We both knew what was going to happen tonight but neither of us was sure as to who was going to make the first move. Daryl didn't look the type to make the first move so I guess it's down to me. I grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to me and I smashed my lips onto his, at first he didn't respond and I was going to pull away but then I felt his arms snake round my waist and he started kissing me back.

When air was needed we both pulled away from the kiss. I couldn't walk away from this now "Can we go back to your place?" I asked breathlessly.

 **This gets a little steamy, if you don't like this sort of thing then do not read the rest of this chapter!**

As soon as we got through Daryl's front door we started making out again. Daryl kicked the front door closed and pushed me gently up against it. His lips started moving down my neck, he hit my sweet spot just under my ear and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. Daryl's hands found their way to my ass and I started tugging at the hem of his shirt, he pulled away from me and threw the t-shirt over his head and across the room "Come with me" He said and grabbed my hand.

He pulled me up towards his bedroom and as he closed the door I went over to the bed. He came and sat down next to me and for a moment we just sat there looking at each other but then he kissed me, passionately. I moved closer and closer until I ended up straddling him. I could feel his excitement through his jeans and I could feel myself getting excited. I ran my hands through his hair and moved my hands down his bare chest. Daryl's hands went to the back of my top, he undone the zip and peeled it off my.

"No bra?" He questioned when he realised I was bare under the crop top.

"Not tonight" I replied and started kissing him again.

One of his hands cupped my breast and his thumb was rolling around my nipple. I grinded into him and felt him buck up slightly against me. He wrapped one arm around me and pulled me down onto the bed with him, he was laying down as I straddled him. I sat up and let him look up at me. His hands started at my sides and slowly went down my body making me shiver and leaving goose bumps in their wake.

I reached down to his belt buckle and started undoing it but Daryl obviously thought I was taking too long, he moved my hands out of the way and undone it himself. I stood from the bed as he pulled his jeans off, I made eye contact with him as I started undoing my own jeans. I watched him gulp as I pushed the jeans down my legs. It was obvious now that we wasn't playing games and this was actually going to happen. He beckoned me to him with his finger, I obliged and moved closer to him. He grabbed me round the waist and pulled me onto the bed.

I laid on the bed as Daryl got on top of me. He started placing kisses down my neck, my chest, my stomach and then he reached the top of my panties. They were wet from the excitement and he had noticed. I saw the erection through his boxers move slightly and smirked to myself. I loved that I had this effect on him. His hands went into the waistband of my panties and he slowly pulled them down my legs. His hands ran up my legs and my thighs.

"You'll love this" He breathed at me as he started placing kisses up one of my thighs. I sucked in a breath as he got closer to my entrance but just before his lips made contact with me he switched over to the other thigh. He did the same as before and kissed up my thigh until he reached my entrance. I felt his tongue lick it's way up my folds and I let out a loud groan. It was amazing. Jimmy never did this to me before. His tongue hit my clit and I bucked into him which made him chuckle. The vibration from his chuckle made me groan.

Just as I was about to climax he pulled away from me "That's mean" I breathed out to him.

I wanted to play him at his own game so I grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed. He looked shocked that I was taking control. I copied what he had done to me. I placed kisses on his neck and went down his chest and stomach until I reached the top of his boxers. I pulled them off him and his erection sprung free. A lot bigger then Jimmy. I grabbed it in my hand and started pumping my hand up and down his shaft. I looked him in the eye and saw that he had his eyes closed and was trying to hold back a groan.

"You'll love this" I repeated to him and placed a small kiss on the top of his penis. He sucked in a breath and started breathing heavy. I took him in my mouth and my mouth followed my hand going up and down his shaft. As soon as I felt him about to release himself I pulled away from him.

"Enough games" He practically growled at me.

I giggled as he pulled my head towards his and he started kissing me. His hands trailed up my legs until one finger entered me. I felt his finger curl and hit my in the right spot. He knew he had got it right so he entered another finger and did the same.

"Fuck me Daryl" I pleaded with him.

I'm not usually one to use terms like that but… God… it's him. He does things to me that no one else has ever done, not even Jimmy. I need Daryl to do me right now.

Daryl laid me down on the bed and removed his fingers from me. He stood up and walked over to a set of drawers, he opened one and grabbed a condom out of it "I'm on the pill" I told him. He looked at me like he was unsure for a moment "Promise" I said.

He put the condom down and walked back over to me. He got on the bed and positioned himself between my legs. Our lips met as he entered me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him further into me. I didn't need a slow and romantic session right now. I needed quite the opposite. Daryl picked up a fast pace and I met him thrust for thrust. It was animalistic in a way but it was the best sex I've ever had.

I could feel that sensation begin in the bottom of my stomach and my walls start to clench around him. He was also looking like he was about to find his release too "Oh Daryl" I groaned as he slammed into me, hitting me exactly where I needed him to.

"Shit Beth, you're so tight" He breathed against my neck as he placed small kisses.

I clenched around him one more time and I felt him release into me, I found my release at the same moment. We laid there in silence for a moment just getting our breaths back and calming our heart rates down. Daryl pulled out of me and dropped onto the bed beside me.

"We should go on a date" He stated.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the support for the first chapter.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much.  
Please follow, favourite and review.  
You I know love hearing from you guys.  
All stories will be updated once a week.**


	3. First Date

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 3  
First Date**

 **Beth**  
Since I met Daryl 6 nights ago we haven't stopped talking. The morning after our night of passion we exchanged numbers before parting ways. All weekend we spoke on the phone about everything and anything and then Monday morning came and I had to give him a reason as to why I wasn't available to talk on the phone, I told him I was a college student. I know I should have told him the truth there and then and faced the consequences but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I really like Daryl and makes me feel special. He tells me I'm beautiful and that I'm one of a kind. No one has ever been so kind to me the way he was, he really cared. I know I've only just met the guy but I think there is something special between us, I thought we would just have a one night stand and that would be the end of it but he feels something to. I know I need to tell him because it's unfair to him and he deserves the truth… I just don't want this to end yet.

We were going out tomorrow night on a proper date. I don't know where the date it or what we're doing on this date, he was going to organise everything. No one has ever gone to so much trouble for me before. I know that I will have the best time no matter what we do because of how I feel for Daryl. I spoke to my friends about him, they were surprised that we stayed in touch after we hooked up. They promised they wouldn't tell anyone and I believed them. Jessica asked me if I told him how old I was when we were away from the others, I confessed he didn't know and she was pissed at me. She told me to tell him because he could get into serious trouble for sleeping with me. I know what she said was the truth and I told her I would tell him but I didn't specify when I was going to tell him.

My daddy knows that something is up. He's noticed that I've been glued to my phone since I came home from Daryl's that morning. I'm not usually like the other teenagers who needs their cell phone with them every second of the day but I didn't want to miss a call or text from Daryl. He did ask me if anything was wrong, I was honest and said that I was fine and nothing was wrong. It is the truth… I'm happy… really happy. I just can't be honest with my daddy as to why I was so happy but I think he expected it was something to do with a guy. He said we needed a 'talk' last night and I was mortified when he tried giving me the birds and the bees talk. My momma had this conversation with me when I started getting my periods. I think it was as bad for him as it was for me… either way I promised him I would be careful and not rush into anything.

My family are really traditional and do not believe in sex before marriage as my daddy said it can lead to many unhappy 'situations'. I'm assuming he meant teenage pregnancy and the usual. My sister Maggie was never a girl for following the rules. A few years ago I found her birth control pill and freaked out, I couldn't believe Maggie was having sex with boys. She was so embarrassed and made me swear not to tell anyone and I didn't. I knew I could trust her so when I was with Jimmy she asked me outright if we were having sex, I admitted we were and she took me to go on the pill and told me how to hide it.

Although Maggie is really understanding and the best big sister ever, she is really protective over me. I know that even she wouldn't approve of what is going on with Daryl. I want some advice on the situation but I have no idea who I can talk to. No one I know has been in a situation like this and I don't know who I can trust. I know if I told Maggie she would tell Glenn her boyfriend and the two of them would go and confront Daryl. Glenn wouldn't be a problem for Daryl but Maggie, she is a lot scarier then she looks and you do not want to get on the wrong side of her. Poor Glenn had to find out the hard way but he's good for her, he tames her a little bit.

One of my goals in life is to have someone love me as much as Glenn loves Maggie. He would move Heaven and Earth for her to make her happy. Since he first laid eyes on her he has never even gave another girl a second glance, he is so amazing to her. Since being with him Maggie has gotten a little soft and you can tell how much she loves Glenn. He got really sick about a year ago with some sort of cold/flu virus and we thought he was going to die. Maggie was a wreck and wouldn't leave his side even thought there was a high chance she could get it too, that sort of love was unbreakable. That's the sort of love I want in my life.

I know it sounds crazy but I do really believe that I can find that with Daryl. So early into things and he's proving how sweet and romantic he can be. He's proving to me that he does have some sort of feelings for me. We don't even have a label yet but the seeds have been planted.

I jumped when I heard my phone ringing, I looked at the phone sitting on my bedside table and saw Daryl's name flashing up on the screen with a picture of him laying in bed with his shirt off. I smiled like a love sick girl and answered "Hey" I said trying to sound cool as I answered.

"Hey yerself" He greeted "Yer still wanna go on our date t'morrow night?" He asked.

"Of course. I've been looking forward to it. Can I know what we're doing yet?" I questioned.

"No" He replied "It wouldn't be a surprise if yer knew" He said.

"I'm not a patient person" I told him with an exaggerated sigh.

"S' not long to go now. Not even 24 hours" He answered.

"I don't know what to wear" I argued.

"Somethin' comfortable" He replied.

"Define comfortable"

"Jeans, t-shirt… nothin' t' special just somethin' comfortable" He said.

"This better be worth the wait Mr Dixon" I teased.

"Of course it will be" He said "Look I gotta go but I'll see yer tomorrow at my place, 6pm like we agreed" He informed me

"I'll see you there" I told him and we ended our conversation.

As I was trying to keep my sort of relationship with Daryl quiet I didn't want him rocking up to my house and taking me out on a date. My daddy would flip if he saw Daryl because it's obvious he's much older then me. I told Daryl that I would go to his place as I already knew where it was and we could go from there. Daryl argued at first that he wanted to pick me up for our first date and be a little traditional but in the end I persuaded him I would just go to his place.

* * *

I wanted to be comfortable like Daryl suggested but I also wanted to look good. It took a while going through my clothes but in the end I just decided on my white vest top and light blue wash denim shorts. They wasn't too short but the showed off my legs and I did look good in them. It was summer but I know it might get a little cold out tonight so I grabbed a light pink cardigan that came down just past my ass. I put my converse on after remembering Daryl telling me to be comfortable. I put on a long necklace that went down just past my chest and put all my things in a little brown leather bag. Dressed like this I didn't want the sort of makeup I had on the first time we met so I just put on some mascara and lip gloss. I put my hair in a messy bun on top of my head which completed my look.

I took a look in the mirror and smiled. This was comfortable but nice for a first date at the same time. I hope Daryl likes it. Even if he didn't I think he would tell me I looked beautiful. He's just that sort of person. I love how much effort he's put into this date, Jimmy never did anything this romantic for me before. Clearly the two of us just wasn't meant to be.

I heard the door knock and seconds later my daddy's voice called up the stairs "Beth! Jessica is here for you" He said. I checked myself over once more and made sure I had all of my things before going downstairs, I kissed my daddy on the cheek and told him I loved him before Jessica and I made our way outside.

She was the only one of my friends and said she would drive me to Daryl's. We got into her car and she started pulling away from the farm "Make sure you call me if you need me" She said as we passed the gates of the farm.

"Don't worry about me Jess, I'll be fine" I promised her.

"Good" She responded "You look great" She commented.

"Well he said to dress comfortable… this is comfortable, right?" I questioned.

"You look amazing. Don't worry" She said.

All too soon we pulled up at Daryl's place. I bid Jessica goodbye and promised to call if I needed her and got out of the car. I walked up to Daryl's door and took a couple of breaths to calm myself down and I knocked on the door. I heard shuffling on the other side and the door opened to reveal Daryl standing on the other side, we greeted each other with a smile and he invited me in and closed the door behind me. The two of us went into his living room and we sat next to each other on the couch.

"Do I look ok?" I questioned "I'm not sure if I'm dressed ok for where we're going" I clarified in case he thought I was just fishing for compliments.

"Yer look perfect" He mumbled. I noticed Daryl was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt on. He looked effortlessly cool.

"Fancy telling me where we're going?" I asked.

"Not yet" He replied with a smile "I've just gotta grab a couple things, I won't be long" He told me as he got up from the couch and made his way to the stairs, I heard him climb the stairs and then heard his feet walking around up there and then a lot of rustling.

As I had a small opportunity to be a little nosey I decided to take a look around. I stood up and starting looking around the living room, it was bare apart from a horror movie poster. The walls were white and he had laminate flooring. The furniture was like the stuff in his bedroom, black and white. It was obvious that Daryl wasn't into colour and it seemed like he didn't have a lot of belongings. There was one picture on the mantle piece. I made sure Daryl wasn't coming down the stairs and examined the picture.

It was an old photo of a dark haired woman with curly hair. She was looking directly at the camera, she had beautiful eyes… she had Daryl's eyes. He said his mother had died, maybe this was her. The last photo or the only one he could get his hands on. She looked happy.

"S' my momma" Daryl's voice said from behind me.

I gasped when I heard his voice and turned around to face him, he was only inches from me "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" I said.

"It's ok. If I dint want anyone t' see it I wouldn't put it on the mantle" He replied.

"She's beautiful. You have her eyes" I told him.

"So everyone keeps saying" He said and cleared his throat "You ready?" He asked and I nodded in response.

* * *

 **How cute... their first date!  
A lovely little bonding moment there at the end.  
Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
Please follow, favourite and review.  
Love hearing you guys!**


	4. Candle Light

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 4  
Candle Light**

 **Daryl  
** When I came down the stairs and noticed Beth studying the picture of my momma I wanted to take her attention away from it. It was just going to lead to a conversation about her and I don't like talking about her, it's still too painful. All I remember is seeing those fire trucks outside my house and then my old man telling me she was dead. Merle left soon after that for a few weeks and left me there. It was after Merle left and my momma died that my dad got worse, he was an abusive drunk before but it got worse when they were gone. There was no one there to stop him. I know that my mom died from a house fire which she started, accidentally. She fell asleep with a cigarette and burned the house down but I've seen the coroners report. Before she died, my momma was beaten up and had two broken ribs, a punctured lung and a swollen eye socket. Merle and I know it was my pops who did that to her.

After my momma died everyone just kept apologising like it was their fault and everyone kept telling me that I had her eyes. It's nice to have a bit of me that resembles her but I don't like being reminded of it. I know Beth didn't mean anything by it, she was just being kind and friendly like the person she is but I had to change the topic and so that's what I did. We were going on our first date tonight and I wanted it to be a night to remember for all the right reasons. I don't want this to be a night of reminiscing about old times, sad times. I want to make good memories with Beth and give her a night she will never forget.

I had been thinking about what I could do to give Beth a great night and it wasn't until I started driving home from work one day that I got the idea. There was a meadow not too far from my place, it was secluded and not many people knew about it. I was going to make her some dinner and take her there. I wanted to get to know the real her, not the drunk girl I had sex with… although she was pretty awesome. I've been speaking to her all week on the phone and through text but I wanted to speak to her face to face. Have a real sober conversation with her. I had high hopes for tonight and I know Beth did too, especially as I've kept her in suspense about where we're going and what we're doing.

Beth and I left my house, I put a bag of food under the seat where I already had a blanket. We stood in the drive way where I stood next to my motorcycle "Fancy a ride?" I asked her.

Her face lit up "I've never been on a motorcycle before" She told me, I handed her a spare helmet and sat on the bike "Where do I go?" She asked.

"Sit behind me. Wrap your arms tight round me t' hold on tight. Whatever you do, don't let go" I told her. She climbed on the back of the bike behind me, I felt her arms gently snake themselves around my waist. Once I was sure she would be safe I started the motorcycle and we were on our way.

* * *

We didn't drive long before we got to our spot. We had to park up and walk the rest of the way. When I pointed in the direction of the hidden area, Beth looked a little but worried "Don't worry, I'm not goin' t' murder you" I said with a small chuckle.

She rolled her eyes at me "I know that… it's just that… nothing" She said and looked down at the floor.

"What's the matter?" I asked her becoming worried, I didn't want her to be uncomfortable or anything. I wanted her to enjoy this date.

"It doesn't matter" She told me and gave me a small smile.

"It does if somethin' is botherin' yer" I replied.

"I don't want to ruin our date… I've been looking forward to this and I just want it to be perfect" She said.

I took a few steps to her and grabbed her hand. There was something definitely bothering her, I didn't want to push her if she didn't want to tell me but I also didn't want her to be uncomfortable with the date. I just wanted to have a good evening together.

"You can tell me anythin'" I promised.

"If I tell you, promise you won't freak out"

"'Course not" I promised.

 **Beth  
** How am I supposed to tell Daryl this when I've never told anyone before. It wasn't anything I ever wanted anyone to know because I was embarrassed. I never thought that I would be in a position that I would have to say anything. I feel bad because Daryl has gone to all this effort to make this the best date as possible and I'm about to ruin it. I didn't want to say anything but Daryl promised he wouldn't freak out and I think he should be able to understand why I'm nervous.

"My ex boyfriend, Jimmy, he took me to somewhere like this when we were dating and he took me there for one reason only. At the time I wasn't ready and I told him that. He told me I was just nervous and there was nothing to worry about. He wouldn't listen to me and he tried to persuade me that I was ready" I told him and I could see in Daryl's eyes that he was getting angry.

"Did he force yer?" He questioned.

"He pushed me to the ground and kissed me, it didn't take him long to realise that I really didn't want to. He got off me and took me home. We didn't speak for a little while after that" I answered.

"That son of a bitch. This Jimmy better hope I never meet him" He muttered.

"I didn't want to ruin our date but I thought it might make you understand why I was so nervous" I told him.

"We can go if yer want" He suggested.

"No" I replied instantly "I want to replace the bad memories with good ones… with you" I said.

Daryl started leading me into the clearing and I had to a admit it was beautiful. The sun was setting and it cast a beautiful light over the flowers, it was a really romantic setting. Daryl and I found somewhere to sit and he started unpacking dinner, well, I say dinner… it was sandwiches, sausage rolls, potato chips and bottles of water.

"I'm not really a good cook" He commented.

"This is perfect. I don't need some fancy dinner or anything like that. A small picnic watching the sunset in a meadow… this is my idea of perfect. I don't care what's in the picnic basket, as long as you're here" I told him.

I don't know why I was so nervous. Daryl has done nothing but treat me with respect and been a true gentleman to me. He's not a bad guy and he's nothing like Jimmy. I'm lucky that he's even giving me the time of day but I know that as soon as he finds out the truth all of that will change, I know he will find out the truth one way or another because the truth always comes out. I know that. I'm not that naive but I want to enjoy this time I have with him before he finds out and wants nothing more to do with me. I want to know what it feels like to be loved by someone and cared for by someone.

"Yer alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine" I answered with a smile.

"Look I was thinkin' if you want, we can go back to my place after and hang out or somethin'" He suggested.

"Sounds great" I replied.

* * *

Daryl and I finished our picnic and got back on his motorcycle to go back to his. When we pulled into the street we both noticed that the street was in darkness, no houses had any lights on and there were no street lights on. Something wasn't right. We got pulled into Daryl's drive and we made our way into the house together. I was standing behind Daryl in case there was someone inside, he seemed a bit on edge. He opened a cupboard door and let out a sigh of relief "Power cut" He stated and closed the cupboard door.

"I didn't realise people still got power cuts" I said.

"We get them 'round ere every few years or so" He answered "Don't worry, I got some candles we can light" He stated and went off to find them. I couldn't see where I was going so I just stood in my spot by the front door. Daryl came back not long after with a couple candles, it was light enough that I could see what was in front of me but the house was still pretty much in darkness "Do you wanna stay down here or go upstairs?" He asked me as he held a candle out to me.

"Let's go upstairs" I answered.

I knew this would happen. When I told Daryl about what Jimmy did, I knew he would be careful with what he said, suggested and did because he didn't want me to think he was like Jimmy. If I didn't tell Daryl about Jimmy he would just say 'let's go upstairs'. He wouldn't ask my permission first, I don't want to be treated with kid gloves but then that just proves the sort of man Daryl is. A good man.

The two of us made our way upstairs and to his bedroom, we spread the candles out so you could see around the bedroom. We put some on the bedside table, on the windowsill and another couple on the top of his drawers set that were a little way from the bed. It looked romantic seeing it all lit up with candles.

 **Daryl**  
After setting the candles out, Beth took her shoes and bag off and put them down on the floor at the end of the bed. She got on the bed and laid her head down on the pillow, she turned on her side and smiled sweetly at me "You gonna join me?" She asked with a smirk playing on her lips.

I took my shoes off as well before laying down next to her. The candle light gave her an angelic glow, it made her skin seem softer and her eyes shone brightly. She was so beautiful, I don't know why she was so interested in me. Not many women see me the way she does. It makes a nice change that a woman as beautiful as her is interested in a bartending redneck like me.

She placed her hand under my chin and she bit her lip, I know what thoughts were going through her head. They were going through mine as well. Sex with Beth is pretty great and I've been waiting for it to happen again but then she told me about this ex boyfriend of hers, Jimmy, he made me so angry. I wanted to go search for him and kick his ass. If Beth… or anyone… man or woman… says they're not ready or they don't want to then you respect that and back off.

"Daryl?"

"Hmm"

"I've been waiting for this" She told me.

She leaned in and placed her lips on mine. She started kissing me and I wasted no time in kissing her back. Beth put her hands on my face and held me to her. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer, she ended up straddling me. I moved my hands from her waist to her ass and Beth started moving her hands down my body. I could tell she wasn't wasting time tonight like she did the first night we spent together. She obviously wanted things to move further along.

I felt her fingers start to unbutton my shirt so I wasted no time in reaching for the hem of her t-shirt.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading people!  
As usual I would love for you to;  
Follow  
Favorite  
Review**

 **There is something I am hoping you're going to be able to help me with actually... Did any of you guys watch or are watching Sons of Anarchy? I am looking for prompts for an SOA Fanfiction. All prompts welcome!**


	5. Night Ahead

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 5  
Night Ahead**

 **Beth  
** Another week has passed since my last date with Daryl. We've sort of made it thing to see each other every Friday night, I questioned Daryl about work but he said he's been moved to another shift in the week so his Friday's are now free. He has to work Saturday night still so I only get to see him once a week. I wish we could see each other more but there's no way I'd be able to sneak out and back in on a school night without someone in my house noticing. If there is the slightest noise, my dad will be up to investigate. He's such a light sleeper since everything happened with my mom. He's worried he's going to get another knock on the door and be told that someone else he loves has been killed or found dead. I feel bad for him, I could never imagine loving someone as much as he and my mom loved each other and then found out that person has died, ripped away from you in the blink of an eye.

I've always loved the idea of falling in love, finding my soul mate and living happily ever after but I never thought about how it would feel to lost that person. Seeing how it nearly killed my dad put me off the idea of falling in love for a little while but I know I can't live my life in fear and you can't help your feelings. If I fall in love with someone then I fall in love with them. Hopefully they will fall in love with me to and we can muddle through together. Who knows, maybe Daryl is that person for me or maybe he's not. It's too early to tell just yet but I do like him a lot a lot. He gives me butterflies, he makes me feel safe, protected and beautiful. He treats me really well and I can't imagine finding anyone else who would treat me as well as he does.

For our date tonight we decided that didn't want a lot of fuss, we just wanted to chill out and relax after our busy week so we're going to watch a couple movies and order a pizza or something. This is my sort of date night, a chilled night in. I'm really not that kind of girl that needs expensive dinner dates or big romantic gestures. I'm a simple country girl who is looking for a simply country guy. Instead of going to Daryl's place, he's going to be coming to mine. My daddy and Shaun have gone to see one of my aunt's for the weekend so I have the house to myself. My daddy invited me to come but I told him someone had to stay and look after the horses so he said I could go next time.

I'm really excited to have Daryl over, he said he's been waiting until he could come to my place. I did tell him that my dad and brother would be away so we had the place to ourselves, he seemed ok with that. I don't think he was ready to meet my dad just yet. I don't think Daryl and I are at that stage yet anyway, this is only going to be our official second date. The first time we met wasn't really a date, we met at the bar and went back to his for a night of amazing sex.

Since I got home from school today I've been cleaning the house up and I hiding any evidence of my high school existence. I've put my uniform in the wardrobe in Maggie's room and I put all the homework I could find in there. I didn't want Daryl finding anything by accident. He doesn't seem the type to be go snooping but just in case he did, I've got everything hidden. At the same time I told Daryl I was a college student and I wanted him to think I was. I borrowed Maggie's desk and put my laptop on there and used some of Maggie's old school work she left behind and put it around the desk. It looked realistic. No one would question that I was a college student… surely.

I have everything planned out for tonight. I've got a range of movies to choose from, I've got my bedroom clean and ready for Daryl's arrival and I have the takeaway menus ready for us to choose something. Daryl was due here in an hour and it was still going to be light out so I'm going to see if he wants to go horse riding or something. There's a nice spot we can go and watch the sunset over the hills, me and Maggie used to ride out there all the time to get away. Daryl has shown me his hideaway and I want to show him mine.

Let's hope he likes horses.

The only problem I had now was deciding what to wear. Daryl wasn't looking for a dressed up Barbie doll, he wasn't that sort of guy but I wanted to dress up a little for my man. At the same time if we're going horse riding then I need to wear something comfortable. I flew open my wardrobe door and looked through my clothes and found something that looked just right. I got out my little white shorts that left little to the imagination (that my brother and daddy didn't know I owned) and a grey strappy top that gave a good view of my cleavage. If Daryl wants to be with a country girl then a country girl is what I'm gonna give him.

I got dressed and decided to start on my hair and makeup. I decided to leave my hair down in natural waves over my face and put on minimal makeup. Daryl doesn't really like heavy makeup and that is fine with me, less time I spend doing it the better.

 **Daryl**  
Me and Beth have gotten closer then ever. All we do is talk on the phone and text and we've got plans to meet up on Fridays so we can spend some time together. Things are getting more serious then a fling now, I know that's a big statement to make considering we've only met up a few times and met each other a few weeks ago but I can't help it. I falling for her and I know she's falling for me too, she's amazing and beautiful and intelligent. She's everything I've ever wanted in a woman and somehow she came into the bar that night and decided to give me a shot.

I gotta be honest, I'm a little worried about tonight. I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend and be officially my girl. I want everyone to know that she's mine. I want to show her off to everyone and prove that sometimes, guys like us do get the girl. Beth has been telling me all week about this amazing night she has planned out for us. I'm going to her place for the first time but she promised me it would just me the two of us, her daddy and older brother have gone to see a relative for the weekend and her other sister is away at a different college in the city. I really hope no one comes home unexpectedly. I'm not ready to meet the family yet. Parents don't usually like me anyway.

I can't blame them. If you were Beth's dad and she came home with an older man who works in a sleazy bar and drives a motorcycle, would you be happy? I know I probably wouldn't be best pleased. Beth told me her dad was a religious man and believes in giving people second chances, apparently he used to be a bit of an alcoholic and did some bad things. He sounds like a good dad, better then mine ever was, but I just don't think he'd be happy to see a Dixon dating his daughter. No one is ever happy if their sister, daughter, niece or cousin is dating a Dixon.

My pops was an asshole and he's given all us Dixon's a bad name. Everyone pretty much thinks that we're dirty rednecks who prey on innocent young girls and do nothing but break the law. I'll admit I got in a few fights n my younger days but I've never been to prison. My big brother Merle on the other hand, he's been to prison more then the people that work there. He has a rap sheet as long as your arm for doing all sorts of things. He never used to be like that. He was in the military and got disciplined and he knows the bible from cover to cover but when he left the military he started on the pharmaceuticals and he hasn't been the same since.

Merle don't talk about his military days and I can't even imagine what he must have seen but whatever it was, it sent him over the edge. He's never fully recovered and I've tried everything but nothing seems to work. I'm not his parent or his minder, he's my big brother and should be taking care of me, not the other way around. You know I don't even know where he is right now, we had a huge fight a couple months ago and I told him to sort his life out because he ain't living off me anymore. He went crazy and smashed my place up before walking out the door. I haven't heard from him since. I've tried but I keep coming to dead ends.

Man I don't have time to be thinking of Merle, I gotta get ready to go see my lady. I've been waiting all week to see her again and kiss her again. I can admit that I've never felt like this about anyone before and believe me I've had some women in my time.

* * *

I pulled up to a gate that had 'Greene Farm' written on the letterbox next to it. The gate was open and waiting me to drive up towards the house at the end of the driveway. I couldn't see no cars which was a good thing I guess, it means that there is no one else here. I pulled into the driveway but stopped and closed the gate behind me and then carried on my journey up the driveway to the house. When I got to the house I took note of it. It's clearly a really old house that has probably been in the family for generations. It looked huge, I noticed the barn a little way from the house on one side and the hint of a stable on the other.

The door flew open and I saw Beth standing on the porch smiling wide at me. Damn she looked good. I bet her daddy doesn't know she owns those pair of shorts. She came running towards me and leapt into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and we started kissing, not heavily making out but still a very satisfying kiss "I've been waiting for you" She told me as we pulled away from each other.

"Sorry t' keep yer waitin'" I replied and kissed the side of her head.

"Welcome to my home" She said and we started walking inside. I didn't feel the need to lock my car, I don't think anyone is going to take it and if they do… I think we'll hear it. It's not exactly the quietest truck in the world.

The two of us walked in and instantly I noticed that this really was a family home. There was so many pictures of family members and special events that happened, every room had pictures hung up. Beth pointed a few out to me and told me who they were. She showed me the last picture taken of her mother which was 1 week before she died. She was sitting on the steps of the porch with Beth's dad sitting next to her, they looked happy and very much still in love like they were teenagers.

"I've got some great things planned" She told me with a wide grin before leading me upstairs.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
What happened last chapter guys?  
There was only 1 review for the last chapter.  
I love hearing from you guys... good and bad.  
**

 **I'm still looking for SOA prompts.  
All prompts welcome.  
More then happy to give credit for any prompts.**


	6. Officially Official

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 6  
Officially Official**

 **Beth  
** **The first half of this chapter is a little but steamy so don't read it if you don't like that sort of thing.  
** I showed Daryl round my home and then last of all I took him to my bedroom and he had a quick look around. He took note of the college stuff on the desk but he didn't question me about anything. He went to the window and looked out at the field where a couple of the horses were grazing "Yer sure s' just goin' t' be me an you t'night?" Daryl asked as he turned back round to face me.

"Of course it's just us. I wouldn't get all of this arranged if I thought my dad was going to come home. I don't think he would appreciate me sneaking people into his home without his permission" I told him "He's very old fashioned" I added.

"Good. I like it when s' just you an me" He said.

I walked towards Daryl and when I reached him he put his hands on my shoulder and I leaned into him. I kissed him and his arms went from my shoulders down to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We started making out and I decided that I really wanted to do a little more then kiss him. I pulled away from the kiss for a second and took his hand and lead him over to my bed. He smirked at me when he knew what I was planning. He sat on the end of the bed and I got onto his lap, we started kissing again and Daryl wasted no time in taking my top off.

It didn't take long to undress one another and soon Daryl was laying naked and I only had my panties on. We were touching each other and we knew what made one another tick. Daryl was placing kisses on the side of my neck and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

"Show me what I've been missing" I said to him.

One of his hands slid slowly up the inside of my thigh and he got dangerously close to my centre. I hitched a breath as I felt his hand move my panties out of the way, one of his fingers slipped inside me. I let out a loud groan as he stroked me. I started grinding myself down and Daryl took that as a sign to slip another finger into me. He pumped his fingers for a couple moments then pulled them out. I was breathing heavily and he flipped me over so I was laying on the bed and he was above me. He used his hands to stroke down my side and over my breasts until he got low, when he got to my panties he ripped them off me. I gasped as I felt them leave my body, I looked up and saw them in shreds. Daryl didn't seem to mind, he leaned down and started placing kisses up and down my thigh.

He reached my centre and placed a soft kiss before sticking his tongue inside me and then his thumb started massaging my clit. I groaned out loud and that feeling started in the pit of my belly. I was going to cum in Daryl's mouth "I'm close" I breathed to Daryl. Daryl picked up the pace with his tongue and thumb, it was getting nearer "Daryl!" I groan aloud when it came.

Daryl sat up on his knees as I tried and get my breath back. I smirked at him before I grabbed him and pulled him down. He laid down beside and I grabbed his strong member in my hand. He gasped from the touch and I started pumping my hand up and down him, I could feel his member throbbing beneath my hand and I decided to add my mouth. I placed small kisses on it starting from the base and working my way up, when I get to the top of his penis I placed a small kiss there before taking him fully in my mouth "Jesus" He hissed through his teeth. I started using my hand and mouth together, I could feel his release getting near. I looked up at him and saw his head thrown back and his eyes closed. I worked faster and then I felt it in my mouth. It tasted salty but sweet at the same time, I swallowed and crawl back up towards Daryl.

His eyes looked animalistic and I knew he had something up his sleeve. He grabbed my hand and took me over to my window, I saw nothing but greenery and a small river right in the distance. He grabbed my hands and placed them on the side of the window and he put me into a bent down position. He used his legs to separate mine and then I felt his hands land on my shoulders and very slowly go down my body from behind me, he got to my butt and gave it a gentle slap, nothing too harsh. I gasped from the new sensation and he did it again on the other cheek "I wanted to try something different" He told me as I felt him slowly ease into my from behind.

* * *

 **Safe to read again...**  
Daryl and I laid together in my bed wrapped up in the covers. We've had such an interesting and fun afternoon, we've tried all sorts of new things together and I loved every one of them. God I hope my momma hasn't been watching over me this afternoon, she'd have a fit if she could see what I was doing in her house with a man that wasn't my husband. I looked over at Daryl. He had a lazy smirk on his lips, I could feel his hand stroking my arm softly leaving Goosebumps in it's wake. I had my head rested on his chest and I could feel his chest moving up and down and I could hear his heart beating under me. It was one of the most perfect sounds I've ever heard.

"Yer quiet" He said.

"I'm just enjoying the moment" I replied.

Our eyes met and we smiled at each other "Well s' been an eventful afternoon" He stated "I dunno 'bout you but I'm starvin" He stated.

"I'll get us something to eat" I said and started getting out of bed but Daryl wrapped his arm around me which made me giggle "Daryl, I thought you were hungry" I said to him.

"I am but I wanna speak t' yer first" He replied.

"I'm worried" I stated.

"Don't be" He said "I really like yer… a lot. I jus' wanna know if we are really together or if this is just a fling. I need t' know where I stand with yer" He told me.

"You're my boyfriend" I stated.

"We're official?" He asked.

"Officially official" I replied and kissed him.

"That's what I was hopin' to hear" He told me before kissing me.

* * *

Daryl and I finally managed to drag ourselves out of bed but we couldn't be bothered to get fully dressed so Daryl just put some boxers on and I put on his t-shirt and some underwear. The two of us went downstairs and into the kitchen. Daryl sat on the kitchen island as I started making us something to eat, we were hungry but we couldn't eat a big meal and I couldn't be bothered to make a big meal. I wanted to get back upstairs with Daryl. In the end we decided just to have a sandwich each, well we had 2 sandwiches. We ate them in the kitchen rather quickly. I stood between Daryl's legs as we ate. I wish we could do this everyday, just walk around the house together and just spend an afternoon in bed together spending time together and enjoying our time together. Time we only get once a week. I wish it was more but at the moment I will take what I can get, hopefully in the future we can make more time.

After Daryl and I finished eating he offered to do the cleaning and washing up, it was my turn to sit on the kitchen island and watch him at work. He asked me where the plates went and when he bent down to put them in the cupboard I couldn't stop staring at his butt… God it was a good butt. I giggled and he turned around and looked at me suspiciously. I shrugged my shoulders and he stood back up closing the cupboard door "What yer gigglin' at?" He questioned.

"Nothin" I replied with a wide smile and he raised his eyebrows at me "I'm just admirin' my man" I told him. Daryl came and stood in between my legs and we placed a kiss on the side of my neck. I shuddered as the feeling went through my and his hands started on my knees and went up towards the top of my thighs "You wanna try somethin' new?" I asked.

"Always" He answered.

"Let's do it here" I stated and started tugging at his boxers.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys!  
As always, please review, follow and favourite.  
**

 **Check out my Instagram page.  
It's a new page but I will be putting lots of updates up there.  
Please take a look and follow.  
Instagram: Writer 347**


	7. Late Night Visit

**Age Is Just A Number  
** **Chapter 7  
** **Late Night Visit**

 **Beth**  
I have had such an amazing weekend with Daryl but sadly he has to leave later on today as he has work tonight and my daddy is going to be home early tomorrow morning. All weekend we've had such amazing sex and we made our relationship official. Everything has been amazing but every time we had sex or spoke about our relationship I just couldn't help but feel guilty because Daryl doesn't really know me. He thinks I'm a 20 something college student but I'm not. I'm a 17 year old school kid. The other day I was thinking about what could happen if someone found out about us. Apparently Daryl could still be charged with statutory rape even if I admit I lied about my age and had sex with him consensual. I need to break up with him I know but I can't. Daryl is just too damn important to me. It's got too late to tell him now, I couldn't do that to him now that we've made our relationship official and spent this amazing weekend together.

Maybe one day I'll be able to tell Daryl the truth. Maybe he won't hate me as much as I think he will, maybe he will understand why I did everything I did or maybe he will just hate me and never want to see me again. I'm scared and I don't want to lose him. I've never been selfish with anything before in my life but this was Daryl and I have been selfish with him. I really hope no one ever finds out the truth for Daryl's sake. The problem I'm facing at the moment is that Daryl's brother is coming into town and he wants me to come and meet him. I'm scared that Daryl's brother, Merle, will see right through me and tell Daryl or someone else. Why can't I just find the balls and tell him?! Could you imagine what could happen if Merle figured it out and tell Daryl?

Believe me I never want to hurt Daryl, that really is the last thing I want. Daryl means so much to me and I care about him so much and I think I'm even started to fall in love with him which is making all of this seem much worse. I know I will have to tell him at some point before he figures it out and he will figure it out one day. He will start to question why he can't meet my family or why he can't meet any of my 'college' friends or why I don't seem to be getting older on my birthdays. Daryl is far from stupid and he will figure it out. I just want to feel loved and spend time with someone who makes me feel like Daryl does. I've never felt like this before and I don't think I ever will when things come to an end with myself and Daryl. I'm sure they will come to an end one way or another, whether it's because he finds out the truth about me or for another reason.

On the plus side, Daryl hasn't had to leave just yet. In fact Daryl was still asleep. I'm quite shocked he's still asleep because he's normally an early bird and the first one awake. As he is still asleep I've decided that I'm going to treat him to breakfast in bed. Daryl loves his food and I know that this is one thing he might appreciate. I don't know if Daryl has even had breakfast in bed before. I decided on making bacon, toast, eggs and sausages. I wasn't sure what drink he preferred in the morning so I decided to bring up a few options; orange juice, apple juice, milk and water. I'm sure he'll find something to drink with his breakfast and if he doesn't then I'll go and make him something else.

As I walked upstairs with the tray in my hand I heard movement coming from my room, I opened the door and saw Daryl sitting on the side of the bed rubbing his eyes. He looked up when he saw me come in and we smiled at each other "Morning" I greeted and kissed him.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked looking at the food.

"I made breakfast for you to have breakfast in bed" I stated.

"Well I can't say no t' that" He replied. I climbed into bed beside him and he started munching on his breakfast "God girl, you make a good breakfast" He said and sipped on some juice "If this is what I get 'ery morning then I'm never lettin yer go" He added.

"I hope you don't" I said.

Sadly Daryl and I had to get up from the bed, neither of us wanted to but we had to. We had a shower together which lasted longer then I thought it would and got a bit distracted when we were getting dressed. Time went slow and before we knew it most of the day had gone and it was 3pm in the afternoon, Daryl didn't have to leave for another few hours so we decided to cuddle up on the sofa and watch a movie, it took half an hour to decide on one we both wanted to watch but we ended up on watching The Avengers. For the whole movie Daryl had his arms wrapped around me as I cuddled into him, he was stroking my arm and every now and again he would place a kiss on the top of my head.

When the movie finished Daryl looked at the time and gave me a sad look. He had to go. The two of us walked out to his car and ge got into the drivers seat. He kept the door open and I stood next to him resting my hand on his thigh "When can we see each other again?" I asked him.

"Are you free durin the week?" He asked.

"I might be able to spare a couple of hours" I answered "I got a lot of work to catch up on for college" I added.

"Look I know things aren't ideal right now with yer working so hard at college and my stupid work hours but we'll get through it. One day we'll get t' spend more time together an all this will be worth it… if that's still whatcha want" He said and he seemed a little worried that I was about to tell him I don't want to be with him anymore.

"Of course I do. I just wish I could see you more" I told him.

"I know, it will happen I promise" He replied "Look I'm really sorry but I have t' go" He said.

The two of us shared a romantic kiss before Daryl left.

* * *

I hate being in this big house all by myself. Every little sound makes me jump and I always think that if something happens there is no one around to help me. I always make sure things are locked up but I always panic about someone breaking in. I'll just keep my phone on me at all times and have Daryl's number ready to dial in case I need it. I know if I call him and say something's wrong he'll come here and help me. I just hope I make it through the night on my own.

I turned the light off and I heard the door knock. I looked out the window but couldn't see anyone. I had my phone in my hand and looked through the glass and saw Jimmy standing there. I turned all the lights on and opened the door, he smiled at me and leaned against the door frame.

"Good evening Beth" He greeted.

"Evening? Jimmy it's 11 o'clock at night. I'm going to bed" I told him.

"Is that an offer?" He asked.

"I think you need yo leave" I stated and tried closing the door but Jimmy's hand came and grabbed it to stop it moving "Jimmy please. I'll call my dad" I told him trying to scare him.

"You can call him if you want but he's not here is he? You know it's funny. I've been watching your house the past couple of weeks. I just wanted to keep an eye on you. Imagine my surprise when I saw you sneak a man into the house and then you were having sex in the window for all to see. I saw your tits bouncing all over the place and he had you all spread out" He explained to me "I think your pops would be interested to hear about that, don't you?" He questioned.

"He wouldn't believe you" I stated.

"Photographic evidence" He replied with a smirk and held up some printed photos, zoomed in and it was clearly me having sex with Daryl in my room and Jimmy was right. I was all spread out and everything was on display "Now… you're going to let me in so we can talk" He said.

He let himself into the house and started looking around to make sure that no one was here before walking upstairs towards my bedroom "Jimmy!" I called and grabbed his hand to stop him but he pulled his hand away and carried on up the stairs. He got to the bedroom and went over to the window. Whilst he wasn't looking I called Daryl's number and held the phone down so when he answered he would hear what's going on.

"Wanna put on a display for me?" He asked jokingly with a chuckle.

"Jimmy I want you to leave" I told him.

"No chance. We're going to have a little chat" He said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
I thought you guys deserved an early chapter.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **I love knowing what you guys think about the story and the chapter.  
I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the story so far.  
**


	8. Blackmail

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 8  
Blackmail**

 **Beth  
** "Wanna put on a display for me?" He asked jokingly with a chuckle.

"Jimmy I want you to leave" I told him.

"No chance. We're going to have a little chat" He said and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked down and I know he spotted my phone. He got up to me and grabbed the phone out of my hand and ended the call to Daryl. He rested the phone on the bedside table and looked at me with a disappointed face "I'm guessing we've got about ten minutes before your lover shows up" He said and moved some hair out of my face.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"It's simple" He said and smirked at me.

"What is?"

"We're going to have sex like that" He told me and pointed to the pictures that he had laid on the bed of Daryl and I having sex in the window "It won't be tonight because he's on his way but I will be back. If you refuse or go to the police then everyone in town will be getting copies of these pictures, including your family, how will your pops feel about it do you think?" He asked "I don't think he'll be happy that his 17 year old daughter is having sex with a clearly much older man" He told me.

"You won't get away with this Jimmy"

"Oh I will and there's nothing you can do to stop it"

* * *

 **Daryl**  
I wish I didn't have to leave Beth and come to work. We had an amazing weekend together and I didn't want it to end, I was so happy just being with her. Every time I was with her I was so happy and I didn't want to be anywhere else. She didn't have to do anything, just being with her made me happy. She's a good woman and the sort of woman you could make a wife, of course I'm not thinking of proposing to her… just yet… but I have thought about the future a bit because I would like a future with her. I've never wanted a future with a woman before but with Beth it's different. I can picture a real future with her, she seems perfect and I keep waiting for something to go wrong. Surely she's not a real person, she's too perfect to be real. She even made me breakfast in bed this morning. A good breakfast too.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I got it out and saw Beth's name flashing up on the screen. I answered the phone and put it to my hear "Hey gorgeous" I said but Beth didn't reply. What I could hear was someone else speaking in the background, a male voice.

"Wanna put on a display for me?" The guy asked with a chuckle.

"Jimmy I want you to leave" Beth told him.

"No chance. We're going to have a little chat" Jimmy said.

What the hell is Jimmy doing there? Beth wants him to leave and he won't leave. I saw my boss and was about to go and tell him that I have to leave when the phone call ended. I was worried. What was he doing there? He's tried forcing himself on Beth before, what if he does that again but doesn't stop? I need to get over there and help her. I can't leave her there on her own to deal with him. I need to make sure that she's safe.

After explaining to my boss that someone's broke into Beth's house he told me to go and said he would cover the rest of my shift. As soon as I thanked him I rushed out to my truck and went to Beth's home, it didn't take me long to get there as I broke all the speed limits. As I pulled into the driveway I saw all the lights on in the house and the front door wide open. I jumped out of the truck and rushed in, I heard movement upstairs and rushed up to Beth's room. She was in the bedroom all on her own. She was sitting on her bed crying with pictures sitting next to her.

"Beth?" I questioned as I stood in the doorway. She looked up at me and looked away again, she pointed to the pictures, I picked them up and looked through them. The pictures are of the two of us having sex in her bedroom window. Had Jimmy taken them? Is that why he was here? What did he want? "What happened?" I asked her.

"Jimmy took them and he's made demands" She replied.

"He's blackmailin you?!" I exclaimed.

"He said he will post the pictures all over town and give them to my family if I don't do as he says" She said to me and she wiped her tears away before she started speaking again "He wants me to have sex with him, in the same position as the ones in the pictures" She added.

"Where does he live?" I questioned.

"He's not there" I replied.

"Well where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know. His parents apparently kicked him out a couple weeks ago because they caught him stealing money from his mom's purse. He said he's been watching the house for a couple weeks but I don't know if he's staying anywhere near or if he's staying away. I don't know where he is" She explained.

I can't believe this is happening. How dare he show up at her house and start demanding sex from her! I will find this guy and I will bad things to him if he doesn't leave her alone. She hasn't done anything wrong. Who cares if we were having sex, we're adults in an adult relationship. I'm sure we're not the only couple in this town having sex. I know Beth won't see it like that, she cares about what people think of her and I'm sure she doesn't want her family to find out about me from a picture of us going at it in her bedroom window. Beth was obviously troubled with everything and I don't know what I can do to help. I don't know where this Jimmy kid is so I can't go and confront him.

I sat down next to Beth and wrapped my arm around her but she shrugged it off "Beth, I know you're worried but please try not t' let it bother yer. I'm going t' find this kid and I'm goin t' get it sorted. I won't let anythin happen to yer, I promise" I said to her.

"How? How are you going to fix this? You don't know where he is, you don't know how many copies he's got of these pictures, you don't have a clue how to fix this!" She exclaimed and got up from where she was sat and started pacing around the room "What are we going to do? No one can see these pictures Daryl. No one can know that you were here this weekend" She said to me.

"You know him Beth. Where does he hide out? Tell me what yer know about him an I'll go lookin f'r him. I will find him an I will get this fixed but yer need t' help me find him" I told her.

"I don't know!" She shouted and broke down all over again.

I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She tried pushing me away but I wouldn't let her. She eventually stopped fighting and she just relaxed into my embrace, she cried into my chest and I just stood there holding her. She was so traumatised by this and I wanted to make it better for her. I don't want her to be worrying about her ex or any threats that he's making. I pulled away from the embrace and I used the pad of my thumb to wipe some of her tears away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out at you" She said calmly.

"Don't worry 'bout it" I replied and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

I couldn't stay the night as Beth's family were due back early in the morning and I don't think they would appreciate me in Beth's bed not knowing who I was. I made sure Beth was calm and feeling better then she was before leaving. Before I did leave I made sure the house was locked up tight and I made sure Beth had her phone near her in case she needed me and then I kissed her goodbye. I was going to go straight home but I decided against it, I'm going to find this little scumbag and I am going to teach him a lesson. He's not going to hurt Beth and he's not going to get away with threatening her and pressuring her into having sex with him. This kid's a creep and I'm going to make sure he gets what's coming to him.

A couple old friends of mine lived on the streets and if I had any chance of finding this Jimmy kid then I should talk to them first. They're probably drunk but I'm sure they'll be able to help. They know every homeless person around, nothing gets past these guys.

"Yo Reggie!" I called out when I saw him staggering towards an off licence.

He turned when he saw me and stopped, he was swaying but he had stopped walking "Well if it isn't little Dixon" He said and smiled at me "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need help findin someone" I stated.

* * *

 **Do you think Daryl will find Jimmy?  
If he does, what do you think will happen?  
There is so much happening!  
**

 **Please follow, favourite and review!  
I wanna know what you guys think!**


	9. Daryl Vs Jimmy

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 9  
** **Daryl Vs Jimmy**

 **Daryl**  
"Yo Reggie!" I called out when I saw him staggering towards an off licence.

He turned when he saw me and stopped, he was swaying but he had stopped walking "Well if it isn't little Dixon" He said and smiled at me "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need help findin someone" I stated.

"Who?" He asked.

"Kid called Jimmy. He's been kicked out his parents house for stealing in the last couple weeks. Probably stays near the north of town. Tall and skinny looking" I said.

"I know who you mean. Yeah he stays under the railroad. He's taken the south of it all on his own, he's set himself up a tent and everything" He told me.

I got $20 out my pocket and gave it to Reggie for his trouble. He seemed satisfied with himself before we shook hands and he carried on in the direction of the off licence.

The railroad is where most homeless kids start out because they know they'll have the shelter there and the space but what they don't expect is all the bad stuff that happens under there. All drug deals are done down there and there have been a few hits carried out down there too. It's not a nice place. Most people don't stay longer than a month before moving on somewhere else nearer town. Jimmy is going to wish he had moved before I laid my eyes on him, I'm going to kill him for what he's done to Beth. How dare he blackmail her into having sex with him! Who does he think he is.

I went to where Reggie told me he would be and sure enough I saw a tall skinny kid, he looked about Beth's age and he was sitting by a fire "Jimmy!" I called out. The boy looked up and he instantly looked scared, this was definitely Jimmy and I was going to beat his ass. What did Beth ever see in him? "We need to have a lil talk" I stated as I reached him and stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked me, standing up from his seat. He was trying to look intimidating but he didn't, he just looked like a pussy.

"You're goin t' leave Beth alone" I stated.

"I don't think I will" He replied.

"For yer own health and safety, yer wanna leave her alone because if yer don't then I'm gonna kill yer" I told him.

Jimmy moved a couple steps closer to me and although he was taller then me I knew I could take him, there would be no competition "Listen grandpa, I don't know where you get off trying to take the moral high ground. You're sleeping with an underage girl and you're going on about me blackmailing her? C'mon man" He said to me and scoffed at me.

"You're talkin' shit" I replied.

"Ask her" He challenged.

I threw a punch at Jimmy and he fell to the floor, he put his arms up in front of his face and curled his body up so I couldn't inflict too much damage but I started kicking him over and over again, wherever I could reach. He laid flat on his back breathing heavily and looking up at me with blood pouring down his face. I reached down and grabbed a handful of his shirt, I pulled him up slightly so he was facing me.

"You leave Beth alone" I warned.

"What you gonna do? Go tell the police your underage girlfriends ex is blackmailing her. I think you'll be the one they concentrate on" He said.

"You're lyin!" I shouted.

"I'm 17!" He shouted back "My drivers licence is in my pocket, get it out and look! Me and Beth have grown up together. Went to the same school and hung around with the same friends" He told me.

I grabbed his wallet and what he said was true, he was only 17 years old. That didn't mean that Beth was. She's dating me and I'm a lot older then her, she obviously doesn't mind age gap relationships. What if he is telling the truth and I've been sleeping with an underage girl? She wouldn't lie to me like that surely. She cares about me too much and wha we've got is something special. I've just spent the weekend with her.

I threw Jimmy's wallet on the floor and kicked him in the face before leaving.

* * *

 **Beth**  
I didn't get much sleep last night and I haven't been able to get hold of Daryl. I'm really worried about what could have happened between Jimmy and Daryl last night. Daryl was really worked up and angry. He said he was going to go looking for jimmy to get rid of the photos once and for all. I don't know if Daryl found Jimmy or if he's still looking for him. I've been calling and texting Daryl but he hasn't replied to my and it's made me more worried. I don't want Daryl doing something stupid and I don't want Jimmy telling Daryl anything he shouldn't be telling him… like how old I really am. I need to speak to Daryl as soon as possible and find out what happened but my daddy and Shawn are due back soon and I need to be here when they get back.

I should have never gotten myself into this position. If I could go back in time I would never have gone out that night and I would have never done this to Daryl. It was unfair of me to do this to him, he was a good guy and he doesn't deserve to be played like this. If I can't get hold of him by phone then I need to go round to his place and see him. I need to speak to him and try to clean this mess up before I get in any deeper. I need daddy and Shawn to get home as soon as possible before I lose everything… including Daryl. If I come clean then maybe I can salvage this relationship but if he doesn't then that's fine. At least I know that I tried and I was honest, well in the end I was anyway.

The front door opened so I raced downstairs and saw my daddy and Shawn coming in the front door with their belongings. I greeted them both with cuddles and a kiss. They looked tired and my daddy started making his way upstairs.

"Where you going?" I asked him.

"It's been a long trip. I'm tired" He replied.

"Oh… well do you mind if I just go out somewhere quickly. I won't be long and we can talk about your trip later?" I asked him.

"Of course" He answered and carried on up the stairs.

I put my shoes on and got into the truck and drove straight round to Daryl's. It didn't take me long to get there as there was no traffic and I did kind of break the speed limit to get there. When I did get there I saw Daryl's car in the driveway and the curtains closed in all the rooms. I knocked on the door but there was no answer so I got my phone out and dialled Daryl's number, I heard his phone ringing from ringing inside the house "Daryl. I know you're in there. Please just open the door" I told him and knocked on the door again.

The door flew open and Daryl stood there looking pissed. He was still wearing last nights clothes and I looked down at his hands and saw he had bloody knuckles meaning he must have found Jimmy.

"Whaddya want?" He questioned.

"I need to talk to you" I answered. He didn't say anything but he walked into the house and left the front door open. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I followed Daryl into the living room, there were empty beer cans all over the place. It was obvious he was on a bender last night. He sat down on the sofa and lit up a cigarette "Did you find Jimmy?" I asked.

"Yeah an I got your precious pictures" He told me and threw them down on the table.

"What did you do?" I asked and pointed to his hands.

"He got what he deserved" He answered.

"Did he say anything?"

"He did an he had some real interesting things t' say"

"Like what?" He started pacing around the living room and I took a step closer to him but he put his hands up defensively so I stopped. Something was wrong and I know exactly what the problem was. Jimmy has told him the truth, I know it. There is no other reason for his behaviour "Daryl please-"

"Shut up!" He shouted.

"Let me explain" I pleaded.

"Explain what?! Explain that this whole thing has been a lie? Explain that you ruined this? Explain that you're only 17 years old!" He shouted and slapped his hand down on the table hard. It made me jump a little.

"I am so sorry" I said and sat down next to him, I reached out to touch his arm but he flinched away from me "Please Daryl just let me explain. I am so sorry for lying, I know I shouldn't and I know it was wrong but… I was drawn to you and I didn't want to lose you. I knew if you knew how old I was then you wouldn't want to even look at me. I know I should've told you the truth the first night I met you but I wanted to get to know you… I am really sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am" I explained to him.

"Do you know what would happen to me if the police found out? I would be classed as a paedophile. A grown man having sex with an underage girl. No matter how close to 18 yer are. I would've had that label hanging over me for the rest of my life" He told me.

"I didn't mean for all of this to happen" I replied and I started crying "I was never meant to fall in love with you" I admitted.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the chapter.  
Please please review!**

* * *

 **P.S I NEED HELP!**

 **Basically… I am writing a new story to post VERY soon but I am really struggling to come up with a title for it. The story is a High School Musical story but I think it's a bit different to others out there which is why I am very excited for it!**

 **Anyway, the basic plot is that Gabriella's dad is a big time villain who deals in everything illegal and Troy works for him as security but then of course the two fall in love and have to try and hide it from her dad because he'll kill Troy (the usual) and because of the other dangers that will follow.**

 **Please if anyone has any ideas then please share them with me! I am more then happy to credit you in the story for the title idea… I have been trying to think of a good title for a food few weeks and I still haven't come up with anything that sticks out just yet.**


	10. Confessions

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 10  
Confessions**

 **Beth**  
"Do you know what would happen t' me if the police found out? I would be classed as a paedophile. A grown man having sex with an underage girl. No matter how close to 18 yer are. I would've had that label hanging over me for the rest of my life" He told me.

"I didn't mean for all of this to happen" I replied and I started crying "I was never meant to fall in love with you" I admitted.

"You're a child! Yer don't know what love is. Yer got a school girl crush an that crush coulda got me arrested!" He shouted.

"You can't pretend you didn't feel anything for me! Everything we did together meant something to both of us. You told me so yourself. Me being 17 doesn't change anything that happened or change the feelings I have for you. It shouldn't change how you feel about me either!" I shouted back.

I am trying to apologise to him but he doesn't seem to be interested. He just seems bothered about what could happen to him… a relationship is about two people. Doesn't he care about me? Doesn't he want to know why I lied? Doesn't he want to hear me out so I can explain? I'm in the wrong for lying I know that. I will never forgive myself for lying to him like I have but I did it because I cared about him. Doesn't he see that? I care about him so much, I love him. I can admit that I am in love with Daryl Dixon and I don't care if he believes that or not.

"It changes everything! I can't be with you. We can't be together. There's nothing to stop Jimmy telling the police about us or your folks. He might not have the pictures anymore but if the police run DNA and fingerprints, mine will be all over the house. Do you actually understand how much trouble I can get in? Did you care about any of that the night we met? Did you care about that when I was fuckin' yer?!" He was getting more and more angry.

"Is that all I am to you? A fuck?" I questioned in shock.

"You're just another stupid bitch is what yer are. You didn't give a shit about me when yer lied and had sex with me. If yer did care yer woulda told me the truth! You don't lie t' those yer care about. All of this fucked up business is down t' yer and no one else. It's all your fault" He told me and opened another can of beer.

"Daryl please. Don't drink anymore it's-"

"It's what? Making me angry? Making me crazy? Maybe it's letting me see the truth and what a nasty lil bitch yer are" He said.

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted and I could feel myself getting pretty angry now.

"It's what yer are!" He told me and threw the can he just opened at the mirror above the fire. The mirror shattered all over the floor.

I gasped and moved away from him and the glass. He was scaring me, this wasn't the Daryl I know. The Daryl I know is caring and he would never do this. I don't know if it's just him being angry or if it's the drink talking. Maybe I should never have come here in the first place, I should have just waited for him to call me back or something. I've probably made things worse coming here. I don't know what to do now. I don't what else I can say or do to make this any better, even a little bit.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him.

"Damn girl, I dunno" He said.

"I'll leave and never contact you again if that's what you want" I suggested.

"Don't" He replied

"What?" I questioned confused.

"Don't put me in this position. Yer know how much yer mean t' me. Don't make me choose what happens next, that isn't fair. This is down t' you and now yer better fix it. We both know we can't be together right now because of how old yer are but I can't just lose you" He explained and I saw his shoulder slump in defeat "I dunno what else t' do" He added.

"I don't either" I said "Tell me what to do Daryl and I swear I'll do anything you want" I added.

"I think we need distance. I need t' try an get my head 'round all this. We can't be together, I can't risk it. There's t' much that can go wrong an right now I can't afford t' be in trouble for doin' an underage chick. I need t' get over yer an I can't do that till yer leave" He said.

"Ok. I'll leave but please believe me when I tell you that I never meant to give you all this hassle or get you into any trouble. I am really sorry for everything, I never meant to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted, believe me. You meant a lot to me… you do mean a lot to me… if you ever wanna talk or anything then you know where I am" I told him and I couldn't stop myself walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him. He instantly returned the embrace and his arms snaked around me. I placed a kiss on his cheek.

I pulled away and went to leave but he grabbed my arm, pulled me back to me and smashed his lips onto mine. I kissed him back. Our kiss turned heated and Daryl pushed my gently up against his wall. When my back hit the wall I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist. He put his hands on my ass and held me up. I could feel his erection pushing through his jeans, I grinded myself into him. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, Daryl knew this shouldn't be happening. He was asking me to leave a few minutes ago but we're just attracted to each other. Nothing can stop it.

* * *

Daryl and I laid in bed wrapped up in each other after an amazing afternoon of sex. The sex was great like it always is but I just know that this is wrong. We shouldn't have done this. When he kissed me I should have pulled away from him and left like he asked. I know how Daryl is feeling right now. He's obviously confused about everything that happened and all of the revelations. He cares so much about him and I've just dropped this on him and it's not fair of me. I shouldn't have kissed him back. This is all my fault and it's going to hurt him even more now when I leave.

I started pulling away from Daryl in bed, he grabbed me to stop me leaving but I looked at him and shook my head with sad eyes. He let go and I started getting dressed. I heard him shifting and turned to see him sitting up in bed looking sad and defeated.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it get this far" I told him as I put my top on.

"Nah I'm sorry. I shouldn't 'ave kissed yer after askin yer t' leave" He replied.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. All of this is my fault and I'm really sorry for dragging you into all of this. As I said before, if you wanna speak to me or anything then you know where I am" I said.

This time I didn't risk kissing him on the cheek I just started walking out the door. As I left his room I heard him sigh loudly and curse under his breath. I held back the tears as I left the house and got into the car. As soon as I got into the car and put the car into the ignition one tear slipped down my cheek. I looked up and saw Daryl looking out of his bedroom window, without his shirt on. He looked sad and I had to force myself to look away. As I did more tears slid down my cheek. I had to get away from here before I lose it in front of him. I started the car and pulled away and drove as fast as I could away from his house.

When I got home I raced through the house and straight to my bedroom. I started crying but I tried not to be too loud. I didn't want my brother or daddy to hear me, I didn't have answers to the questions that they would ask. I can't believe I was this stupid! I shouldn't have ever done this. I shouldn't have even went out that night to the bar, everything happened because of that. It was stupid of me.

There was a light knock on my door.

"Beth?" I heard Shawn question.

I wiped my eyes and tried to sniff away the cry "What?" I asked.

"Jimmy's mom is on the phone. She wants to talk to you. She said Jimmy's been beaten up pretty bad. He's in hospital" He stated.


	11. Oh Brother

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 11  
Oh Brother**

 **Beth**  
There was a light knock on my door.

"Beth?" I heard Shawn question.

I wiped my eyes and tried to sniff away the cry "What?" I asked.

"Jimmy's mom is on the phone. She wants to talk to you. She said Jimmy's been beaten up pretty bad. He's in hospital" He stated.

Oh my God. What has Daryl done to him? I know he went after him and it was obvious by Daryl's knuckles there had been some sort of fight but for Jimmy to be in hospital… it must have been a pretty one sided fight. I can't believe this. As much as I hate Jimmy for what he's done to me with the blackmail but I don't want him to be seriously hurt or die or anything. Oh God, what am I going to do? Has Jimmy told anyone who did beat him up? Is he even awake?

I opened my bedroom door and took the phone from Shawn and went back into my bedroom closing the door behind me. I sat on the edge of my bed and took a deep breath before putting the phone to me ear "Hi Mrs Hickey, it's Beth" I said.

"Oh thank God you're there. Jimmy really needs you right now. He got beaten up pretty bad and he's not in a good way. The Doctors have put him in an induced coma… the last thing he said before they did was your name. I know you two have gone your separate ways but he still loves you and I think you being here would be really helpful towards his recovery" His mom, Janine Hickey, explained to me. I could tell she was crying but trying not to make it obvious.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. Me and Jimmy are not on good terms right now and I really don't think he'd be happy to see me" I told her.

"Please" She pleaded with me, I could hear the desperation in her voice "Things are not looking too good for him right now, he needs you here" She added with that same tone of desperation.

"Ok I'll come to the hospital" I replied.

"Thank you so much" She said.

Once I ended the phone call with her I cleaned myself up and explained the situation to my daddy. He was shocked to learn that Jimmy was living rough because he had stolen, my daddy really like Jimmy and would of never thought he'd do something like this. I know there was more he wanted to ask me but I told him that I had to get going, he told me to take the car and to give him a call later on to give him an update on Jimmy's condition. Although Jimmy and I were no longer together my daddy still had a soft spot for him and he was still good friends with Jimmy's parents. I'm sure if the situation was reversed then Jimmy would be doing the same thing.

I got out to the car and was about to drive off when I thought about Daryl, he needs to know. If Jimmy managed to tell the paramedics or someone already about Daryl and I then he needs to know that the police could come sniffing around. He needs to know what's going on so he can look out for himself. I looked at his number for a few minutes before pressing dial. It rung a couple times before Daryl answered.

"Yeah?" He questioned when he answered.

"Jimmy's mom just called me. He's been taken to hospital after receiving a bad beating. The doctors have put him into an induced coma. The police will probably be sniffing around the attack. You need to make sure you can't be linked to any of this" I explained to him in a panic. I don't even know if I made sense.

"Why did his mom call yer?" He asked me. Is that really his biggest problem right now?

"She said he said my name before losing consciousness. I'm worried about what else he got to say when he was awake but I'm gonna try my best to make sure he doesn't tell anyone about you. He won't be saying anything for a while but I'm gonna keep an eye on him" I told him.

"Make sure yer call me 'fore the cops show up. Give me some time t' run" He said and I wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"No funny" I replied sternly before ending the call and making my way to the hospital.

On my way I started thinking of stories to come up with. I'm sure the police will want to speak to me as I was his girlfriend, they'll probably ask me about his friends and if I knew anyone with a grudge and why we broke up. Police officers dig into everything, they leave no stone unturned. I know that Sheriff Grimes will be the officer investigating. He's a friend of Jimmy's family and my own. Anytime there's any trouble that's who we call. I need to think of something to tell them, something not to far from the truth but something that bends the truth a little but not enough for me to forget the story.

When I got to the hospital I saw Jimmy's dad, Willy, standing outside putting out his cigarette. He smiled softly when he saw me "Thanks for comin' Beth" He said as we greeted each other with a short embrace.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Not good" He replied and we went up the his room.

* * *

 **Daryl  
** "Make sure yer call me 'fore the cops show up. Give me some time t' run" I said to Beth.

"No funny" She replied sternly before ending the call.

I put my phone down on the couch and laid back. I can't believe all of this is happening. First I find out that my girlfriends ex has pictures of us having sex and he's blackmailing her, then I find out that she's only 17 years old. When she came over earlier I had every intention of telling her where to go and to never contact me anymore but when she kissed me cheek to leave I just felt something. I know I shouldn't have but I did have sex with her but I swear that was the last time. I can't risk getting caught with her or someone finding out. I've worked hard to get the reputation I have, everyone thinks the Dixon's are bad news and I've tried proving them all wrong. If I'm suddenly labelled a paedophile then everyone's opinion of me will be right. I care about Beth and her age doesn't change that… even though it should. I'm in too deep with her and I know it.

When she left my place earlier I thought that would be the last time I heard from her for a long time, if ever again and now she tells me about Jimmy. I can't believe that he's in hospital. I didn't think I beat him that much. When I left him he was fine, well I think he was. I shouldn't have kicked him in the face that one last time, it was more then needed. I was just so angry from finding all this shit out about Beth and he was there to take the anger out on. I can't keep doing this. I need to go on the run away from this place and away from Beth. My life was going ok until I met her, she's caused all of this. Maybe I should've asked for proof of age or something but I had no reason to disbelieve her. She looked the age she said she was and… God this is stupid!

I grabbed my phone and called the one person I could think of "Baby brother. How nice of you to remember me" The drunk voice said on the other end of the line.

"Merle… I need yer help" I stated.

"Ooo sounds serious" He joked.

"It is, literally a matter life and death. I need yer right now man" I told him.

"Alright calm down. What sorta trouble?" He asked.

"This girl Beth…"

* * *

 **Beth  
** I got to Jimmy's room to find the place slightly crowded. His mom was there sitting in a chair next to his bed and holding his hand crying. As I guessed Sheriff Grimes was standing at the end of the bed talking to a nurse. A doctor was writing on a clipboard. Everyone stopped what they were doing when me and Willy walked into the room. Janine got up from the chair she was sat in and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and she just started crying some more, Willy came and tried to comfort her but I don't think he was doing much good. In the end the two of them left the room.

I looked over at Jimmy and was shocked at what I saw. He was covered with bruises and cuts all over his face. There was blood everywhere and it looked like he hadn't been beaten up by just one guy but at least 3 or 4. How did Daryl do this? I've always known him to be gentle and kind. This isn't the same Daryl I know. Maybe I just didn't know Daryl as well as I thought.

"Beth. Can I have a quick word?" Sheriff Grimes asked me and indicated for me to leave the room.

* * *

 **As always, thank you for reading.  
Please do follow, favourite and review.  
You guys are the best!**


	12. Economical Truth

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 12  
Economical Truth**

 **Beth**

"Beth. Can I have a quick word?" Sheriff Grimes asked me and indicated for me to leave the room.

The two of us left and went into the relatives room which was empty "Mrs Hickey said she called you. I haven't seen yer for a while, you doin ok?" He asked me.

"Better then Jimmy" I replied.

"Look do you know anything about this? Know of Jimmy pissing anyone off or something? Now Mrs Hickey swears blind her son is… well Angel Gabriel… we all know that isn't true. I need to know what yer know, if yer know anything. You two were going out for a while and were in the same circles" He said.

"One thing I do know is that Jimmy wasn't the same person. I don't know what happened but he changed" I told him.

"I found a list in his jacket pocket. It had the word 'pictures' with a tick next to it and then your name underneath. What's going on?" He asked.

"Can you promise that what I say will stay just between us?" I asked and he nodded yes "Well the thing is… Jimmy had some pictures of me. Compromising pictures and he said if I didn't have sex with him then he would show them to my family" I told him.

"When was this?" He asked.

Now it's time to lie and put on the best acting performance of my life.

"When we broke up, some months ago. Just after. I managed to get the pictures back from him but he was still persistent" I started "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want my family or my friends finding out about this. The point to this is that Jimmy rubs people up the wrong way. He's become mean and nasty to people. I'm not surprised someone did this to him… I can't help with who but it might help with why someone done it" I added.

"How did you get the pictures back?" He questioned.

"He came over the other night and I took them out of his jacket pocket when he went to the bathroom" I answered.

"Ok" He stated and started standing up "That's all I need from you and your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone but I will say this… try not to take any of those sorts of pictures again" He told me.

"Of course" I replied.

The two of us went back into Jimmy's room but everyone else had gone. Jimmy's parents still hadn't come back and all the medical staff had disappeared. Sheriff Grimes seemed a bit awkward standing there so he said he was going to go find his parents before leaving the room too. It was just me and Jimmy. He was in a coma and I wasn't sure if he could hear me or not but I have some things to tell him. If he can't hear them now then I'll just repeat them when he's awake.

"I've been dying to talk to you" I stated to his lifeless form.

I moved the chair closer to his bed and bent my head down so it looked like I was just whispering in his ear "How dare you threaten me with them pictures. You're used to getting your own way but not this time Jimmy. If you tell anyone about Daryl then I swear to God I will come back and finish the job. I hate you for what you've done and I will never forgive you for it. When you wake up, the police will want to speak to you but you let them know you didn't see nothing, hear nothing or know nothing. You tell anyone about me and I will come back. When you wake up and get discharged from the hospital, you will leave this town and you will never come back. You get out of my life for good" I explained to him.

The door opened and I looked up to see Mr and Mrs Hickey. Mrs Hickey smiled softly at me, I stood up from the chair and let her sit down next to her son.

"I better be going. I have homework and stuff to do" I told them.

"Will you come back?" Mrs Hickey asked.

"Of course" I replied.

* * *

After seeing Jimmy yesterday and speaking to Sheriff Grimes I realised how serious this all this. I never thought it was a big game or joke but I didn't quite get the seriousness or everything and now I do. Daryl text me last night for an update on Jimmy but I didn't reply to him, I couldn't face another argument with him but I do need to fill him in on what I know, I've caused all of this. I'm going to go and see him face to face and go through everything I told Sheriff Grimes. I want Daryl to know I'm doing my best to protect him and I didn't ever want to hurt him or get him into trouble. That was the last thing I wanted. Everything is so complicated and messy, I know there is no one to blame but myself. I accept full responsibility for everything.

I told my daddy I was going to meet up with one of my school friends and he let me borrow the car. I took the short drive to Daryl's house, I noticed another car parked out front and it definitely didn't belong to Daryl. God I hope there's not a girl here, that would be awkward and kinda hurtful after he told me he still cares about me.

I knocked on the door and heard some heavy footsteps on the other side. The door opened and a tall man in his early 50s stood there looking down at me. He was quite broad and had a shaved head and was wearing all black. He was scary looking.

"Is… is Daryl there?" I asked.

"You Beth?" He questioned.

"Yes" I replied confused.

"I need you to leave. You've caused enough trouble" He said.

"Please. I'll only be a couple minutes" I pleaded.

"Let her in Merle" Daryl's voice said from within the house. Merle seemed to think about it for a couple of minutes before letting me in. he followed me into the living room where Daryl was sat looking depressed. He looked up at me when he heard me come in and indicated for me to sit down so I did "Merle, give us a minute" Daryl said. Merle scoffed and shook his head before going upstairs "What yer doin' 'ere?" He asked me.

"I spoke to Sheriff Grimes at the hospital yesterday" I stated.

"What yer tell him?" He asked.

"I said that Jimmy had photos of me in a compromising position, he was blackmailing me with them. Jimmy came round the other night and I took the photos out of his jacket pocket without him knowing. I told him Jimmy pissed off a lot of people but I don't know who and it's not surprising he got beaten up" I told him "My daddy know Sheriff Grimes and he spoke to him, he said that no one is talking. He went down to where Jimmy was staying, the place the got beaten up, he questioned people but no one said anything. He's given up talking to them. The only person we have to worry about right now is Jimmy and he's in an induced coma for the time being. You're in the clear" I explained.

"For now. What happens when Jimmy wakes up?" He questioned.

"Then I will personally make sure Jimmy knows it's in his best interests to keep it to himself" I replied.

"If yer think he'll keep it t' himself yer got another thing comin" He told me.

"I'll do what I can, I swear" I said.

Merle started coming back down the stairs "Yer know sugar tits, none of this woulda happened if yer dint lie about things. This is all yer fault. If my brother goes down for this then I will personally make sure everyone in this state knows what sorta girl yer are" He warned.

"Merle" Daryl scolded.

"My baby brother ain't goin' down for likin' lil girls when she lied 'bout her age" He stated.

"I better go" I said and stood from the couch and made my way towards the door.

"And don't come back!" Merle called out to me.

 **Daryl  
** Beth slammed the door behind her and then moments later I heard her car tires screech down the road. I looked at Merle and shook my head at him "What?" He asked me confused "That girl messed this whole thing up. Yer ain't doin' time for her baby brother. She lied about her age t' yer. She's jailbait! Yer were stupid enough t' fall for it but now Merle's back and he is makin' sure she keeps her God damn mouth shut" He explained to me.

"I know she won't say anythin'. If she was gonna she woulda done it by now. The only one that can is that stupid lil prick Jimmy and he's not awake right now. Until he is we don't gotta worry about him" I said.

"Yer t' soft baby brother, that's yer problem" He told me before opening a beer.

* * *

 **As always, thank you for reading!  
Please follow, favourite and review.  
**

 **I have got so many Fanfiction ideas coming out of my brain lately!  
It's really sad because I'm writing all these different stories and getting all these different ideas and I probably can't publish some of them for a year.  
There is so much in store for you guys and I cannot wait for you to read it!**

 **Just a quick note to let everyone know something;  
I have just started university this past week to get my teaching degree.  
I will still be updating weekly but when it comes to new stories and so on there may be a delay.  
I need at least 20 hours a week to study and get all my work done.  
Thank you for being understanding!**


	13. Awake

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 13  
Awake**

 **Daryl**  
I didn't like the way Merle spoke to Beth yesterday, it was rough and she didn't deserve that. I know he didn't say anything that wasn't true but he was still pretty harsh on her and he could have gone about it in a better way. I didn't call him here so he could speak to her like that and trash talk her. I called him here so that he can help me with any legal trouble I might face because of all this. I should really call Beth and apologise to her. I know she lied about her ago and yes I know I can get into a lot of trouble because of it but I don't think anyone should be mean to her. I do genuinely think that she cares about me and I don't think she does want to see me get into any trouble. This whole thing I'll agree is a mess but I know she's been doing her best to keep me out of what happened with Jimmy. She's lied to the Sheriff who is also a family friend and she's been lying to her family about what's been going on. If she wanted to get me in trouble I don't think she would be covering all of this up to her family and the Sheriff.

After sleeping with her again when I found out how old she was made me feel guilty. I'm to blame for that. I should have been an adult and said no… I shouldn't have kissed her even. I know she's only 17 which means she has 12 months or less until she's 18 which doesn't seem like a long time but those months can get me in so much trouble. If she was really 18 and lied about being 21/22 then I could have got past it because she was still legal and I wouldn't have been able to get into trouble for it but her being 17 means I could have that label hanging over me. I've never been to prison before in my life but Merle has and Merle has told me what they do to people in there for sex crimes against kids. I'm not one of them! I don't look a little girls naked or anything like that… I did genuinely believe that Beth was older.

Right now I think Beth and I need to speak to each other properly about the whole thing. The last conversation we had about it led to me being quite mean to her and her crying. I never meant to upset her or anything. I just want to speak to her and get a real understanding as to why she lied. She wasn't making much sense the last time we spoke and I was a bit too drunk to take in what I could understand. I don't know if she will agree to meet up with me now after what Merle said to her. Hopefully she will and we can start clearing this mess up one way or another. We need to come to a decision together that we can both be happy with and both be comfortable with.

I'll call her later. She said she was at school all day today and then going to see Jimmy afterwards. His mom keeps hassling Beth to go up there. I don't know why, I hope she doesn't think that it will push the two of them back together. If there's one thing I want to make sure of, it's that Jimmy and Beth never get back together. Not after everything he did to her. She deserves better then him, even if it's not with me. Beth deserves a real man.

Speak of the Devil… my phone was ringing and when I saw the caller ID it was Beth.

"Hey" I said as I answered.

"Hi" She replied sounding panicked.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"They've taken Jimmy out of his coma" She stated.

"He said anything?" I questioned.

"I don't think so, he was already sitting up awake when I came by. I haven't had the chance to get him on his own yet but I thought I better warn you just in case" She told me.

"Alright. Well thanks f'r lettin' me know. If yer hear anythin' else then call and let me know. I'm gonna speak to Merle an come up with some game plan" I said.

We ended our call there as neither one of us knew what to say after that.

I can't believe Jimmy is already awake. God knows who he's spoken to and what he's told them. He could have told anyone about what happened which obviously didn't add up to what Beth said. I'm hoping he hasn't been awake too long and he hasn't had much of a chance to talk to anyone about what happened.

"Merle!" I shouted upstairs.

"What?" He called back.

"Jimmy's awake!"

* * *

 **Beth  
** I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Jimmy sitting up and awake in his hospital bed. I thought someone would've told me that Jimmy was being taken out of his coma just to give me a heads up and I didn't think they would take him out of the coma so soon. I thought where they had put him into an induced coma he would be out for at least a week not a couple of days. What's most irritating is that I haven't been able to get him on my own and talk to him, I need to know if he's told anyone who hurt him or if he's mentioned anything about me and Daryl. When he saw me he gave a smug smiling look and it worried me. For all I know he could've spoken to Sheriff Grimes already and the police could be setting something up to get Daryl. I had to call Daryl and let him know just in case. Jimmy could've even spoken to one of the nurses or doctors or even maybe his parents. He could've spoken to anyone and they could've passed the information on. To say I'm worried and panicked is an understatement.

Now is my chance to get some answers. Jimmy's parents were going home to get him some things, Sheriff Grimes has already gone and the Doctor said he wouldn't be back until later on to check in on him. There was no one to bother us and no one to interrupt us. Jimmy and I are going to have a little chat about his behaviour and I will explain to him why it's such a good idea for him to keep his mouth shut.

"I've been waiting to talk to you" He stated when his parents were out of ear shot.

I sat down in the chair next to his bead and smirked back at him "Me too" I replied.

"You look worried"

"I've nothing to be worried about because you're not gonna say anything" I stated.

"And what makes you think I haven't already?" He asked.

"Because you don't have the balls… you never did. It's in your best interest to keep it to yourself. I mean you don't want people thinking you're a peeping tom now do you? Stalking 17 year old girls for your own sexual satisfaction? Taking illegal pictures of me… you see Jimmy because of my age, those pictures are classed as child pornography, I read up on it. I wonder how your mother would feel with that sorta shame hanging over her family? That in itself should make you want to keep your mouth shut, however if it doesn't then maybe you would like to meet Daryl's big brother" I explained to him and he started to look worried "I met him yesterday and he is pissed. He doesn't like the idea of some punk kid trying to ruin his brother's life. If you think Daryl gave you a beating, you'll be in for a shock when his brother turns up" I told him.

"You're just tryna scare me" He said.

"Are you sure about that?" I questioned and looked up and down him "You've got a broken leg, broken ribs, a broken nose, a possible cracked skull. You're covered in all sorts of injuries and you really wanna risk the bigger and badder brother paying you a visit? You see his brother is pretty crazy with not a lot to lose. He'll do anything to help out his baby brother" I told him "What you're going to tell the police is that you don't know who hurt you, you don't know why they did an you never saw them. Someone came up behind you and attacked you. That's all you know" I said.

"You don't frighten me" I replied.

"I'm not trying to frighten you. I'm just trying to make sure you see what's in store for you if you tell anyone the truth. You're gonna do what you do best and lie. If I find out you've told anyone about Daryl and I and him being the one that hurt you then believe me, it won't be his brother you gotta be worried about, it will be me. I will come and finish the job" I stated. I stood from the chair and smiled sweetly at him "It's for your own health" I added before leaving.

When I got outside I called Daryl.

"What happened?" He asked the second he answered.

"I think he's realised that it's good for his own health if he keeps his mouth shut. If it does come down to it and he tells someone, what's he got to prove it? We have the photos. I'll just deny it and it's not like he knows you're last name so he can't pinpoint you exactly. I'm pretty sure you're in the clear" I said.

"Thank you" He replied and he did genuinely sound sincere.

"It's ok. It's the least I could do after everything I done to you" I said.

"Can we meet up this weekend?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading folks!  
Please do follow, favourite and review!  
Let me know what you all think...**


	14. Patch It Up

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 14  
Patch It Up**

 **Beth**  
I was meeting up with Daryl today but I'm not really sure what he wanted to talk about. I thought we'd been over everything and we've covered everything with Jimmy. We're meeting up in that little clearing where we had dinner that night, it worried me a little bit that he wanted to meet so out of the way and away from people. Of course I know he'd never hurt me but I was still a little worried. Wouldn't you be worried if your ex, who is angry with you, wanted to meet up with you in the middle of the woods? I think it's a natural reaction. I am intrigued as to what he wants to speak to me about. Part of me is hoping he wants to talk about us working things out or something… I don't think Daryl would risk it considering he knows himself how much trouble he will get in if we get caught but I can hope. I would love to work things out with Daryl and be with him properly but I don't know if he can trust me after everything I lied about. If I lose the relationship I have with Daryl for good then I have no one to blame but myself… I know that.

The police haven't been round or anything so I think Jimmy has kept his mouth shut about the whole thing. Maybe that will make Daryl see that I do care about him and I really didn't want him to get into any trouble. That should work in my favour, right? I think anyone can see how much I care about him and I'm not just pretending. Daryl has treated me better then anyone has before. He was a good boyfriend and a considerate lover… God the sex was good. I don't think I'll ever be able to find someone as good as Daryl. He treated me with respect and care, he was more then I could ever ask for. My daddy treated me like a princess and I wanted nothing less from a boyfriend and then Daryl came along. He made me feel like a princess but a really sexy and strong princess. He was perfect for me and I think I'm perfect for him. The stuff I'm not good at, he's good at. The stuff he's not good at, I'm good at. We complement each other well. I hope that there is some way I can talk him into giving me another chance.

If I had any chance of trying to win him back at all then I had to look good and show him what he will be missing. A bit of a dirty trick to play I'll agree but I'm desperate and willing to try anything at this point. I found the perfect outfit for me to wear last night which I know he would love. First I put on my black lacy and matching underwear which I keep hidden from my family. I chose a plain white off the shoulder t-shirt that had a dipped hemline. My stonewash short shorts were brought out of hiding and put on as well. I did struggle with shoes for a little while but went with my white All Star lows. It showed enough of me to get him thinking about it but not enough where it's obvious what I'm trying to do… I think.

Daryl wasn't really a fan of huge make up so I just went for some blush, mascara and my favourite lip gloss. My hair I put in a side plait out of the way. It looked tidy but also a bit messy and cute. Daryl loved my hair like this because this is how it was when we first met. I didn't want to lug around a huge bag with me so I decided just to take my phone and keys, I sprayed on some perfume and took some mints before I left.

I drove myself to the spot and noticed that I was first here. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw that I did have a couple of minutes before Daryl was due to be here. I checked myself in the car mirror before getting out and walking to our spot. It felt weird being here without Daryl, it just seems empty and scary somehow without him being here.

"Beth" I turned around and saw Daryl standing there awkwardly.

"Hi" I said lamely.

"You been here long?" He asked.

"Just got here" I answered.

"You look amazing" He commented.

"Thank you. Do you wanna sit down?" The two of us found a spot to sit down. He sat opposite me rather then next to me but we were still close to one another, we didn't need to talk loudly. Well I think tonight is going to be a lot calmer then what it was the other night. I don't think Daryl wants to fight and argue "What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Well I wanna apologise for Merle firstly. He shouldn't of spoke t' yer like that. He was harsh" He said and I went to speak but he jumped in "Please let me finish" He stated so I stayed silent as he spoke "Also I haven't been able t' get yer outta my mind. I think I've fallen in love with yer Beth. Yer being 17 don't change how I feel about yer… I feel like a part of me is missin' when yer not with me. I don't think I can keep away from yer" He told me.

"You love me?" I questioned and he nodded "Daryl I love you too and I really am sorry about everything" I said.

"Why lie t' me?" He asked.

"Because I knew if you knew how old I really was you wouldn't want anything to do with me. It was selfish I know but I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew bad things could happen if anyone found out but I couldn't risk losing you. You made me feel so amazing and special and beautiful and sexy all the same time. Everyone treats me like a child and I hate it. You're the first person to actually treat me like an adult. I was so scared to tell you and as time went on it got harder and harder to tell you. I should've I know but… well if I could go back in time and make it better I swear I would. I really don't want to lose you because I don't think I will ever be able to find anyone as good as you. I don't want to ever be with anyone else" I explained to him.

"When are yer 18?"

"In a couple months… 9 weeks to be exact" I answered.

"I dunno if I can wait that long" He replied.

"Me either" I said "Nothing about me is going to change in 9 weeks. I'm going to be the same girl then as I am now. Daryl if you really wanna be together then please let's be together. We don't need to tell anyone else, it's nothing to do with anyone else. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters. We can wait until after a few months of turning 18 before I bring you home to my family, they'll be none the wiser and they can't say anything because I'll be 18. Before then we just work it out between us" I told him, hoping that made sense to him.

"Be a secret?" He asked.

"Just for a few weeks" I answered.

"I don't know how I feel bout bein' yer bit on the side. Yer dirty lil secret" He commented.

"You're not my dirty little secret anymore then I am yours. I don't want you in trouble so we will wait until after I'm 18 to tell people about us" I told him.

"I just don't like the thought of sneakin' round. Too risky. What we gonna do if someone does find out?" He questioned.

"You wanna wait 9 weeks?" I asked.

"Fuck it" He stated "I'm goin' to hell anyway" He added before leaning forward and kissing me.

 **REST OF THIS CHAPTER IS A SEX SCENE.  
PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT.**

I kissed him back instantly then he started laying me down. As soon as I was laid down he put his hands on the outside of my thighs and skimmed his hands up and down my legs leaving goose bumps in his wake. The kissing intensified as I put my arms around him pulling him closer to me. I could feel his excitement pushing into my stomach through his trousers. I pushed myself forward into him. He brought his hands up to the hem of t-shirt and brought it over my head. He brought his lips down on my neck and placed butterfly kisses all the way down to the top of my breast. He expertly removed my bra and laid it down on the floor with my t-shirt and his hand cupped my breast with his thumb rolling my nipple around. I let out a small groan which urged him to carry on.

As Daryl paid attention to my breasts I decided that I wanted Daryl to have a good experience too. I started unbuttoning his shirt and once I undone the last button I pushed it off him. I brought my hands down his torso and I felt him quiver under my touch. I brought my hands down until they reached the top of his pants. He was still kissing and playing with my breasts but I could feel him getting more and more excited for what was to come. He brought one hand down my body until he reached my shorts. He started undoing them before pulling them down my legs and laying them with the other clothes. He brought his hand up my thigh until he reached my core. One finger slipped inside my panties and inside me. I gasped at the sensation and he entered another finger.

I undone his pants and pushed them down his legs, he kicked them off. I started pulling his boxers down and let his erection spring free. I wrapped my hand around it and began pumping my hand up and down his member, I could feel him pulsating.

"Daryl" I breathed. He looked up at me but kept his fingers going "Make love to me" I said to him.

He removed his fingers before taking my panties off me, I laid down flat on the ground as he got over me. He put his hands on either side of my head taking his weight, he placed kisses down my neck and guided himself into me.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
I was feeling extra generous so I've decided to give you another chapter.  
I will be updating again on Sunday, as always.**

 **What do you think is going to happen now?  
**

 **Please do follow, favourite and review.**


	15. Suspicious

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 15  
Suspicious **

**Beth**  
Just three more weeks to wait until I turn that magical 18! As soon as that day is over Daryl and I can be together out in the open. Both of us are so excited and cannot wait until the day I turn 18. We've been planning everything out; telling my family, telling Merle (who doesn't know we're back together), going out on our first public date and working out what we're going to do when I go off to college. I really cannot wait to be able to call Daryl mine in front of everyone. It's going to be such a relief when I can walk down the street holding his hand and kissing him and not worrying about people seeing us or finding out about us. We can live freely together and there is no one can do anything about it. I'm counting down the days and I know that Daryl is too. He's more excited then me for me to 18. I hope things will get better once everyone knows about us.

Things have been strenuous to say the least but we've been doing everything we can to make it all better. Since Jimmy's release from hospital we've been on edge waiting for the police to show up or for my daddy to tell me that he knows about us. So far so good and I'm hoping Jimmy has realised that it's in his best interest to keep this information to himself. I've been wanting to call Jimmy or go to see him just to make sure but Daryl said he doesn't want me anywhere near him because he's a manipulator and a user. I understand what Daryl means and I don't want to ruin anything with him, things are just starting to be ok again. I don't want to go behind his back so I will keep away as Daryl wants. I'm still trying to make things up to him.

None of this would have happened if I hadn't lied in the first place. I nearly destroyed our relationship by telling lies and I have learnt my lesson. I'm never going to lie to Daryl ever again, we've had this discussion over and over again. I've promised him I will never lie to him again but I think there is still a part of him that doesn't trust me… I can't say I blame him. He nearly got in a lot of trouble because of my lies.

Tonight was Friday night and Daryl was working he but told me to come to the bar and have a couple of drinks. He's told a couple people at work about me and they want to see me and see what sort of woman I am. Daryl told them the story I told him when I met him. If they knew I was 17 they might call the police themselves and they could sack Daryl for letting an underage person in and allow them to drink. Daryl did tell me to invite Jessica or one of my other friends but I told him I would rather keep them out of it. As far as my friends are concerned I'm not with Daryl anymore… or anyone.

One of the problems I have tonight is that Maggie is home for the weekend and she's been keeping a very close eye on me. She told me that she thinks there is something going on with me but I told her I was fine and she had nothing to worry about. She seems suspicious of everything I do but I think I managed to blow her off the scent tonight. I was borrowing the car to take to Daryl's house, I'm going to get changed there, go to the bar with him and then stay at his for the night.

 **Maggie  
** I got home the other night and since coming home I've noticed that there is something really off about Beth. My daddy and Shawn hasn't seemed to notice anything but I know Beth, better then anyone and I know that there is something going on. I've tried speaking to her but she keeps shrugging me off like I'm being silly. She's been going out with her friends a lot Shawn told me and I've noticed that she's on her phone a lot more, she was never one of those teenagers that was glued to her phone but now it never leaves her side. She told me she was going out with one of her friends tonight and staying at her house and will come home tomorrow. I got my doubts about her story.

I did think about following her but that would cause a problem between the two of us. I don't want to fall out with Beth about anything, she's my baby sister and I love her but I'm just a bit worried about her and what she's mixed up in. I haven't been here to help her and that's my fault.

Maybe when she's out tonight I could go into her room and have a look around, see what I can find out, if there is anything to find out. It might just be me being slightly insane but I just want to make sure she's not mixed up in anything she shouldn't be. It's a gut feeling I've got that there is something not right. I hope it's nothing too bad and it's something I can help her fix if it needs fixing. I am really worried about her and the drastic change in her behaviour and her habits. Hopefully it's not anything serious and she can be open with me about it, maybe it's just a simple thing and she's got a new boyfriend who she doesn't want to bring round yet. If that's the case then at least I know there is someone taking care of her. That will make me feel better when I go back to college.

"Maggie I'm going!" Beth called out to me.

I went down to the front door and saw her standing there with the car keys in her hand with a bright smile on her face, she definitely didn't look like she was going somewhere terrible. She looked happy and content so that did make me feel a bit better about her leaving.

"Alright well have a good night" I told her.

"I will" She said and hugged me, I hugged her back and got a whiff of her expensive perfume, she's impressing someone.

"Make sure you call me if you need me" I said and she nodded.

I watched her get in the car and drive down the driveway before going back upstairs and into her bedroom. I started looking around but there was nothing obvious standing out. I didn't want to have to do this but I started going through her drawers but again there was nothing there that stood out. There has to be something. I opened her laptop which was password protected, I entered momma's name and it unlocked straight away. I started looking through her emails but none looked suspicious just normal emails everyone receives. There was an email of her phone bill, I opened it and saw a number that shows up a hell of a lot. It's not a number I recognise so it's none of the family.

I entered the number into Google but nothing showed up on there. Shall I risk calling the number? Do I want to know? Yes I do. I can't back out now I've come this far. No I can't call it. It's too risky calling it, what if it's a voice that Beth recognises or something. I'll just have to go about this another way and I know exactly how to do this…

There was one person I knew I could call that would help me out.

 **Beth  
** The drive wasn't that long until I got to Daryl's and when I did I was greeted by a big kiss from him. He came out to the car and carried my overnight bag in and took it up to his bedroom. I looked at my watch and saw that we had plenty of time before I had to get ready to go with Daryl to the bar.

"You know we got time to kill" I pointed out to him with raised eyebrows as I sat down on the bed.

"Is that right?" He questioned with a grin on his face, he came over to me and bent down to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around him so he couldn't pull away. I pulled him down on to the bed and we both laughed but we started kissing again. I had him laying down on the bed and I sat on top of him. I leaned down so our chests touched and we started making out heavily. Daryl's hands went down my body until they got to my ass and I started pulling at his t-shirt to take it off.

"Yer gonna kill me girl" He stated as he took his t-shirt off.

"We're going to hell anyway" I replied.

 **Daryl  
** After having some amazing sex with Beth she got into the shower and invited me to join her. She knows that I can't ever turn her down so I did join her and we had sex again. The shower lasted longer then it should've and we had to start rushing to get ready so I could be on time. Of course I didn't take as long as Beth to get ready, I didn't have to do my hair and make up. I didn't really want Beth spending a lot of time on her make up because in my opinion she doesn't need it, she's beautiful and perfect to me. She knew I didn't like her wearing make up but I'd never tell her she can't wear it. As long as it makes her happy I don't mind. As she knew I didn't like her wearing make up she normally just puts on light make up or a little bit of it.

"Yer ready?" I asked her as I leaned in the door of the bathroom, she had her make up sprawled out all over the place.

"Pretty much" She replied and turned to look at me with a smile.

She looked gorgeous. She had on some black skinny jeans, a white crop top, black heels with her hair left down and curled. A new look for her which as usual looked amazing on her. Her make up was light with just a bit of mascara and lipstick. I'm proud to call her my girl.

"Yer look gorgeous" I stated.

"Thank you" She replied and looked down embarrassed "You don't look too bad yourself. I love it when you show off your muscles like that" She commented with a slight grin and she walked over to me placing a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

 **I know there is not a lot of drama in this chapter and it all seemed very sweet and nice.  
We all know Maggie is like a blood hound, she'll do her best to sniff out the truth.**

 **Let me put it this way, this is the calm before the storm.**

 **I am so excited for you to see what happens next.  
Please follow, favourite and review.  
I really love hearing what you guys think!**

 **P.S Just to let you guys know, there is only a few more chapters left.  
Chapter 20 is going to be the last chapter.**


	16. Caught Out

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 16  
Caught Out  
**

 **Maggie**  
After finding that number so much on Beth's phone bill I decided to do a little detective work myself and what I found out was something I was not expecting. My old high school buddy, Kevin, was a police officer for the local police department and he owed me a favour. When I told I was worried about Beth he also became a bit worried and rushed everything through as fast as he could and he found out that the number belonged to a man called Daryl Dixon. Yes a man. He's a 35 year old man who works as a bar tender in some dead run down bar downtown. Now why would my sweet little sister be in contact with someone like that? How would she even meet this type of guy? Kevin told me he had no criminal record which made me feel slightly better but then he said Daryl's big brother has a rap sheet miles long for all sorts of different crimes. This whole thing is dodgy if you ask me. Now if there is something romantic going on between them, which I think there is, then I wonder if he knows Beth is only 17 years old. If he does know then I am going to shoot him for going near her and if he doesn't… well I'm going to make sure he knows what sort of fire he's messing with.

I wanted to confront Beth with all of this but I know she'll just go crazy if she thinks I've been checking up on her. Kevin gave me this Daryl Dixon's address so I had a plan that is not going to make me too popular with Ms Beth Greene but I could care less right now. I am so angry at her! I'm guessing she's not really staying at a friends place tonight and she's really at this Daryl's place so I am going to go round there first thing in the morning. That way I can surprise both of them and hopefully catch them in the act so she can't deny it to me and feed me more lies. I just can't believe that Beth would be so stupid as to get mixed up in something like this. He's a 35 year old man for crying out loud. That's 17 years difference between them… there must be a reason for all of this. Maybe she's just calling out for attention or something. If that is the case then she's going about this all the wrong way. Just you wait until I get my hands on the both of them. I don't care if he says he didn't know Beth was older, all you gotta do is look at her. She looks so young and innocent.

Oh my God! What if they met online and he groomed her? You hear about that sort of thing all the time. Maybe that's just his thing. I know Kevin said Daryl didn't have a criminal record but maybe he just hasn't been caught yet. You hear all these things about girls that get groomed online. Normally they end up getting hooked on drugs, moved around and used for sex by different people in different cities and sometimes even countries. I don't want any of that happening to Beth. My poor sweet baby sister. She needs to leave this redneck and go back to Jimmy because they were so good together. She always seemed happy with him and he seemed to adore her. I know they had some arguments towards the end of their relationship but every couple argues. I think it had something to do with my momma's death, that's when I started noticing problems between the two. All they need to do is work it out together. If I can get her and Jimmy alone then I'm sure I'll be able to get them both to realise how much they love one another and how good they are together. I'm sure Jimmy will be jumping at the chance to get back together with Beth. He was so obviously in love with her and she told me herself she loved Jimmy just before they broke up. You can't just unlove someone… them feelings are with you for good.

What I wanted to do with this information is tell Shawn and get him in on my plan too but he'll flip and he's more of shoot now ask questions later kind of guy. I did consider getting him involved because I know he'll be able to take care of Daryl whilst I get Beth out of there but I don't think violence is the way to go here. I need to be smart about it, Beth thinks she's been really smart so I need to prove to her that I can be smarter. I think it's best I confirm what's happening first and then I can fill in Shawn and daddy. Neither men will be happy to hear what their little Beth has been up to. All this time we think she's been all sweet and innocent when in actual fact she's been running around with this man. I know they're probably having sec with one another if she's been having sleepovers. I honestly cannot believe that all of this has happened. I should've been here for her and not ran away from the family. When momma died the easiest thing to do was run away but look what's happened. I should've been here more for Beth and spent more time with her. If I did then none of this would've happened. I wouldn't have let it happen.

To be honest I'm really scared about what I'm going to find tomorrow morning. I know what I will probably find but it doesn't make it any easier. One of the things that shocks me about this whole thing is that this is something that I would've done at her age, Beth was always the good one that pleased everyone and did everyone proud. I was the one that rebelled and did crazy shit like this. Never in a million years did I think Beth would do something like this. I'm going to have to speak to her and really find out what's going on. I just really hope that she's ok. I am really worried about her and I hope I'll be able to help her if she is in any kind of trouble.

I guess for now all I can do is wait until the morning and then I can finally get this fixed.

* * *

 **Beth  
** Thankfully Daryl's shift was almost over. Don't get my wrong I loved listening to Daryl's work friends tell me stories about him and I loved being around Daryl however I could but I just want to get back to Daryl's place so I can have him all to myself. It wasn't until tonight that I realised just how protective and slightly possessive I was of him. I watched a couple girls flirt with him, which I expected, what I didn't expect was for some slut to jump on the bar in her barely there outfit and start dancing to whatever song was on. Daryl got on the bar too so he could help the woman down before she hurt herself or anyone else. The woman started touching Daryl inappropriately and when he finally got her off the bar and onto the floor, she grabbed him and kissed him. He pulled away from her instantly and told her not to do that. She woman walked past me not long after with her friend and was bragging about it, I wanted to punch her for talking about my boyfriend like that in front of me. I think Daryl knew what I wanted to do because he placed a drink in front of me with a pleading smile.

You know I can't wait until I am actually 18 years old because then I can let the world know that Daryl Dixon is my man and all these bitches are to leave him alone.

"Babe? Yer ready t' go?" Daryl asked as he came and stood next to me.

"Finally" I replied with a relieved sigh.

The two of us eventually made it back to his place and when we did we went straight up to his bedroom. Daryl threw me on the bed and I grabbed him, pulling him on top of me "Yer know I love it when yer protective and possessive like that" He said as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"I wanted that bitch to know you were mine and only mine" I said.

"Yer hot baby" He commented with a grin.

* * *

I woke up and found Daryl already awake with his arms wrapped around me. We smiled at each other before greeting each other with a kiss. The kiss deepened and we wasted no time in continuing with our activities from the night before. I loved being here in Daryl's arms when I wake up in the morning, I love going to sleep with his arms wrapped around me even more. One day this is going to be a normal thing for us. We're not going to have to hide who we are and what our relationship status was… I cannot wait for that day.

Just as things were getting to the best part there was a loud knocking on the door. We both stilled for a moment but then the door started getting louder and louder. Whoever was down there desperately wanted Daryl for something. We both groaned in annoyance and put some clothes on. I waited upstairs as Daryl went down to the door. I heard the door open and then lots of shouting, I heard heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs. The bedroom door was thrown open and there stood Maggie.

"Shit" I muttered.

"Get your clothes on" She demanded before going back downstairs.

I got my clothes on and rushed downstairs where I saw Daryl and Maggie standing up in the living room. They were staring at each other and neither party looked happy. When they heard me they both turned to face me, Maggie had a face of thunder and Daryl's face softened when he saw me. I went and stood by Daryl, he wrapped his arm around me protectively but that just seemed to make Maggie more pissed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I should be asking you the same question! You said you were going to a friends house for the night! All this time you've been sleeping with this old man" She shouted.

"How dare you!" I shouted back "Daryl has been there for me and treated me with nothing but respect. You have no idea what I have been through because you haven't been there! You left and abandoned me. Daryl was there for me and took care of me" I explained to her and moved closer and closer to her but Daryl had hold of my arm to stop me doing something I would regret.

"You're not the only one that lost mom" She replied.

"Not just losing mom" I said.

"What then?" She questioned.

"Why do you suddenly care now? Do you realise what a bitch you've been?"

"Shut your mouth!" She exclaimed and took a step towards me.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!  
Please do follow, favourite and review!  
Only a few more chapters left!**


	17. Family Feud

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 17  
Family Feud**

 **Beth**  
"You're not the only one that lost mom"

"Not just losing mom" I said.

"What then?" She questioned.

"Why do you suddenly care now? Do you realise what a bitch you've been?"

"Shut your mouth!" She exclaimed and took a step towards me "Does your old man lover know you're only 17?" She asked with a smug look on her face.

"Yes he does" I replied with an equally smug look.

"You're disgusting… both of you" She stated.

"Yer ain't gonna insult me in my own house and yer definitely not gonna insult Beth" Daryl told her strongly.

"Jimmy was much better for you" Maggie commented.

I couldn't stop myself. I tugged my arm away from Daryl and I slapped Maggie around the face. How dare she tell me that Jimmy was better for me then Daryl, after everything he put me through and after everything he done to myself and Daryl. She knows nothing because she hasn't been there for me since momma died, she left. Daryl instantly pulled me away from Maggie and stood between us in case a fight broke out. I shouldn't have slapped her I know but I was so angry. Jimmy tried blackmailing me into having sex with him. He took pictures of Daryl and I having sex without our permission. Daryl would never do that to me.

"Yer need t' leave" Daryl told Maggie.

"Not without Beth" She replied.

"I'm not going with you!" I shouted.

"I'll drop her off when she's calmed down" He said.

"If she's not home by lunchtime then I'll be calling the police" She stated before leaving the house.

As soon as Maggie slammed the front door closed behind her Daryl grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. As soon as he did I couldn't contain the tears anymore, I started crying and I started clinging on to Daryl. He was the only one that has really been there for me since we met. He listens to me rattle on about my mother, he comforts me when I'm sad, he stuck by me when Jimmy was blackmailing me, he makes me feel happy, loved, beautiful and confident. So what if he's older then me? After everything I've been through it doesn't even matter anymore if he's older then me… I've been through too much to not allow myself to be happy with someone.

"It's alright" Daryl comforted and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

"What f'r?"

"Since you've met me your life has been nothing but drama and I am so sorry. I'll understand if you're sick of it all and you would rather just call it quits now. I won't hold it against you and I'll make sure Maggie keeps her mouth shut" I told him and pulled away from him.

"If I wanted t' call it quits I would've done it a long time ago. Yer sister don't scare me" He replied.

"I'm sorry you've been dragged through all this" I told him.

"Stop sayin' sorry" He replied.

* * *

Daryl said he would take me home soon so that I can speak to Maggie properly. I promised Daryl I would get Maggie to keep her mouth shut but I don't know if she has told anyone already. For all I know she could've gone straight home and told both Shawn and my daddy about the relationship I have with Daryl. I'm pretty sure she hasn't told them anything because I'm sure they would've been round here already. I'm worried about going home and speaking to Maggie because we're just going to end up arguing and I know I need to apologise to her for slapping her earlier but she just doesn't understand. How can she say that Jimmy is better for me? She just made me so angry! I know she don't know what Jimmy did but it still made me so angry, she doesn't know anything.

This whole thing is a mess.

"You ready?" Daryl asked as he picked up my overnight bag.

"Yeah I guess" I replied and stood from the bed.

"Everythin' will work out" He told me.

"Easy for you to say" I commented.

The two of us went down to the car, Daryl held the door open for me and I got into the passenger seat as he got in the drivers seat. We sat there for a moment before Daryl sighed and started the car and we started the drive to the farm. I noticed that Daryl drove a little slower then normal, I think he was worried about what was going to happen at the farm.

We got to the farm and instead of stopping by the gates to let me out, Daryl drove straight up the house. As he stopped the car the front door opened and Maggie came to stand on the porch. I kissed Daryl and opened the door but he grabbed my hand to stop me getting out.

"Want me t' come in?" Daryl asked.

"No. We don't know who Maggie's told. If she's kept it to herself then we don't want to start anything with my daddy and brother Shawn" I said.

"Ok well call me if yer need me" He told me.

"Promise" I replied and kissed him again "I'll see you later" I said as I got out of the car.

I grabbed my bag and walked towards the house. I brushed past Maggie and she followed me into the house, up the stairs and to my bedroom. I dropped my bag on the bed and Maggie closed my bedroom door to give us some privacy.

"You better start explaining yourself girl" She stated with her arms crossed looking pissed.

"I don't have to explain shit to you. You're not my mother" I replied.

"Do you hear yourself? I don't know who you think you are little girl but you do not speak to me like that. I am looking out for you. You shaking up with this redneck old man is just you going through a rebellious phase and I get that. We've all done it" She said to me.

"You don't get it! You can't just run when things get tough and then come back and expect me to do everything you say. There was so much shit you wasn't around for. You know nothing about what I've been through and it's not just momma dying. So much has happened and you wasn't here for any of it! You can't just swan in now you feel like it and demand things. You wasn't there when I really needed you so I really do not need you now. I will date whoever I damn well want and you can't do jack about it. I'm not that little 10 year old girl who was afraid to look at her own reflection anymore… I've grown up and in three weeks time I am going to be a legal adult. There is nothing you can do about it then" I explained to her.

"You talk a big game girl and you might wanna pretend you're an adult but you're not. You making choices like dumping Jimmy and then sleeping with someone like Daryl just proves you're not mature enough to make these sort of decisions" She told me.

"You still don't get it do you?" I questioned "You don't know anything about what happened between me and Jimmy!" I shouted in frustration.

"Then tell me!"

"He tried to blackmail me into having sex with him!" I shouted.

"Don't be silly. Jimmy would never do that. You probably just misunderstood what he was saying" Maggie clarified.

I couldn't help but scoff at her "Why don't you believe me? Do you know Jimmy took sneaky pictures of Daryl and I having sex then he threatened to use them against me. He said he would show them to all my family if I didn't have sex with him… that sounds like blackmail to me. If you don't believe me then fine but let me tell you this; if you seriously think I'm not telling the truth about what he done then you can walk out of this room right now and never talk to me again" I told her.

"You're being dramatic" She said.

"Do you ever wonder why I never wanna talk to you? It's because of you. You don't ever believe me or you have to belittle me and prove yourself right all the time, you don't ever talk to me but you talk at me. You want me to listen to all your problems but you never wanna hear about mine, not really. You are one of the most selfish people I have ever met in my life. If you love Jimmy so much and think he's so perfect then you date him. I don't ever wanna hear his name ever again. He is dead to me after what he done" I explained.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow when you've calmed down" She decided and opened my bedroom door to leave. I pushed it shut and stood in her way so she couldn't leave.

"No! Will you just listen to me!" I exploded. I just can't take anymore of her shit "Daryl and I are together, he cares for me and has done nothing but prove to me over and over again how much he cares about me. Jimmy and I are never going to happen because he tried blackmailing me into having sex with him. As well as other things. You are not going to tell anyone about me or Daryl or I'll tell daddy what you been doing in college" I told her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
Please please please follow, favourite and review!  
Only 3 more chapters left until the end.**


	18. Secrets

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 18  
Secrets**

 **Beth**  
"Let's talk about this tomorrow when you've calmed down" She decided and opened my bedroom door to leave. I pushed it shut and stood in her way so she couldn't leave.

"No! Will you just listen to me!" I exploded. I just can't take anymore of her shit "Daryl and I are together, he cares for me and has done nothing but prove to me over and over again how much he cares about me. Jimmy and I are never going to happen because he tried blackmailing me into having sex with him. As well as other things. You are not going to tell anyone about me or Daryl or I'll tell daddy what you been doing in college" I told her.

She looked at me as if I had slapped her in the face again. She thinks I didn't know what she did. Maggie isn't the only one who knows how to go snooping through people's personal lives and finding out dirt. If daddy knew what she did he would go crazy and she knows it, which is why I can hold this against her. If she tells daddy and Shawn about Daryl before I get the chance to then I will tell them all about what she's been doing at college. It can be kept secret if she wants but that means she has to keep her big mouth shut.

"Who are you?" She asked me with a sad expression.

"I'm someone who had to grow up" I answered.

"You know what Beth, you live your life who you want to but don't you _ever_ come crying to me about problems in your so called relationship with Daryl. I love you Beth, I really do but I don't like this person that you've become and until that changes… I'm gonna have to distance myself from you" She said.

"Fine but keep your mouth shut" I threatened.

She didn't say anything, she just shook her head at me and left my bedroom.

I do feel bad threatening Maggie like that but it was the only way I could guarantee that she'll keep her mouth shut and not tell anyone about me and Daryl. We've only gotta keep it quiet for the next few weeks and then we can all be out in the open with it. I don't want anything to jeopardise these last few weeks. Although I feel bad for threatening Maggie like that I have to admit I also feel quite empowered. I've always been the little sister that was afraid of her own shadow and now… well I'm the one that's taking control of things and doing what I need to do. Maggie has to understand that she's not my momma and she's not in charge of me. I've had to do things without her for so long and now she's back, I don't really need her for anything because I've worked out how to do it by myself.

I got my phone out my pocket and text Daryl so he knew that everything was ok and Maggie hadn't said anything. I can't believe Maggie even found out about it all. I was so annoyed that she was sneaking around and getting involved in my personal business, business that doesn't affect her or her life at all. She has no right going through my personal things and then coming to Daryl's house like that? He must think everyone in my family is a whack job! Another thing that has really pissed me off with the Maggie situation is that she thinks she has the moral high ground after what she's been up to at college. Did she really think that I wouldn't be able to find out? I can be sneaky too. God, I can't imagine the amount of trouble she'll be in with daddy and Shawn if they find out what she's been up to. She would be so embarrassed about it all but to be frank I don't care… if she blows the whistle on Daryl and I then I will tell everyone in town about what she's been up to and I have proof of it all.

To be honest this whole thing is messed up and if someone told me a year ago that was how my life was going to be, I would've called them a liar. However, I still wouldn't change it for the world.

No one has ever treated me as well as Daryl has and although he's older and everything, he's the best thing to ever happen to me. He could've left me when everything happened with Jimmy but he didn't. He stood by me and he still wants to be with me. No man is ever going to treat me as well as what Daryl does and I know that now. When I was with Jimmy I thought I was in love but now with Daryl… I realise I just had a schoolgirl crush on Jimmy. Being with Daryl made me realise who love really was. Who cares if he's older then me, just because there is an age difference doesn't mean we can't be together. Right now I know he can get into a lot of trouble and everything but all we've got is three more weeks until we're free. No one can stop us being together and no one can do anything to hurt us. If they try Daryl and me will stand strong against it and prove to everyone just how serious we are about one another.

Looking forward into my future I really cannot see me being with anyone else. I've planned my whole future out; I'm going to graduate high school, go to college to become a veterinarian and when I'm graduated Daryl and me will move away. I don't know where to but move away to somewhere where people don't know us and we can just get on with our lives together. Daryl can open up his own garage and I can open my own practise. We'll make it and we'll be happy. Everything will fall into place and I can't wait. I've spoken to Daryl about this and he agrees that it sounds like a good plan but Daryl is sceptical that everything will go the way we want but I'm confident.

My thoughts left me as I heard shouting downstairs and then someone stomping up the stairs, my bedroom door flew open and Shaun stood there with a face of thunder. Maggie was behind him looking like a deer in headlights… she's told him.

"What you playin' at girl?!" Shaun demanded.

"What you talking about?" I questioned, trying to play it cool.

"Yer know what I'm on about… yer old redneck lover" He stated.

"There was me thinking I could trust you Maggie" I told her who looked down at the floor.

"What you playin' at?" Shaun asked.

"He loves me" I stated and he started laughing.

"He's lookin' for an easy lay" He replied.

"Well the sex is good!" I shouted at him.

Shaun stormed over to me and slapped me hard across the face. I brought my hand up to my cheek and felt hot tears slip down my cheeks. I can't believe he would hit me like that.

"My little sister ain't gonna be no one's whore!" He shouted back.

"I'm a whore?" I questioned then narrowed my eyes at Maggie, I smirked before turning back to Shaun… I warned her this would happen "Do you know Maggie keeps going on about her little café job at college, well she's not working in a café… she's a stripper" I told him.

He turned to look at Maggie who again looked down at the floor, this time in shame. He grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her into the room and slammed my door. It was just the three of us in here and I know Shaun. He won't let us leave until he got answers from both of us. I'm so glad daddy isn't here right now.

"What's going on with you two?" He questioned looking disgusted and shocked at both of us.

"I fell in love, that's all. Who gives a shit about age? He looks after me, cares for me and loves me" I said.

"You're 17 years old! You don't know what love is!" He shouted.

"You got no idea what we've been through already. He was more then happy to come in here and face all of you but I told him no… I didn't think Maggie would become a rat" I stated.

"And you…" He started and turned to Maggie "You're no better. Taking your clothes off for whoever pays the highest price. You're both disgusting and you're both going to hell" He told us.

"At least I won't be alone in hell" I replied and pushed past both of them "Now I'm not gonna stay in my own Goddamn bedroom and be _insulted_ by you. The man who never did anything with his life. You are the one who doesn't know what love is and that's a shame for you. The only person I'm taking my clothes off is for the person I love, not the one who pays the most. Maybe the two of you should think about your own lives before commented and judging mine" I explained.

I left my room and called Daryl as I made my way down the stairs.

* * *

 **Thank you as always for reading this chapter.  
There are only 2 chapters left of this story.  
**

 **Please please please review, follow and favourite!  
I would love to get to at least 55 reviews before it all comes to and end.  
**

 **Thanks again guys!**


	19. Out In The Open

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 19  
Out In The Open**

 **Daryl**  
I'm worried about Beth. I got a call from her a few minutes ago saying that she had a big blow out with Maggie, she told Beth's brother Shaun about our relationship and apparently words were exchanged. She sounded really upset and I don't like Beth being upset, she's been upset enough in the past few months. She deserves to finally be happy and be able to live her life the way she wants. I understand why Shaun and Maggie are angry because I am a lot older and they probably want her to be with someone her own age but they can't make those decisions for her. If Beth is happy then why does it matter. I don't hurt Beth; physically or emotionally, I respect her and I love her. I'm on my way to pick her up now, she said she wanted to come and stay with me for a day or two until things calm down at home. I was more then happy for her to come to mine… as long as that's what she wants. I want her to be happy and comfortable, if coming to my place for a couple days makes her feel like that then I'm more then happy to oblige.

I was about to turn up the driveway when I saw Beth standing at the gate ready and waiting for me. She had been crying, I could tell. She opened the car door and got in before slamming the door shut. I smiled softly at her but she looked out the window. Clearly she wasn't in the mood to talk right now. I let her know I was there for her by placing a hand on her knee and giving her a comforting squeeze. She replied by giving me what I can only call is an attempt at a smile. It lasted a millisecond before she turned to look back out the window. I hope I can get her out of this mood. I don't like her being this upset for no reason and there really is no reason for her to be this upset. She can date whoever the hell she wants, it's nothing to do with her sister or her brother. They can't dictate her life and force her into making decisions.

The drive to my place was short and quiet. Beth was obviously not in the mood to talk about it right now so for the journey back I didn't ask her about it, Beth just looked out the window at the passing scenery. I've been thinking about how much this whole thing is effecting Beth and I want to help. I want to go and speak to her family and explain to them as best I can how I feel about Beth. All they know about me is that I'm older then her, nothing else. How can they judge me on that? They need to get to know me and realise how much I do love Beth and want nothing but the best for her. I was going to come in the house with her when I dropped her home but she said it would be ok… I should've insisted. That way she would've had someone there to help back her up.

When we pulled up to my house she got out of the car and opened the door to my house, she left the door open for me to come in but when I walked into the house I couldn't see her. I heard movement upstairs and knew she was probably in the bathroom. I'll leave her for a little while and then I'll go check on her, make sure that everything is ok. I know she's upset but I know her well enough to know that she needs her space right now. She'll talk to me when she's ready.

I knew things would be difficult and pretty dangerous if anyone found out about us but I can't help but think if we were both open and truthful about everything in the first place then we wouldn't be in this mess. If Beth had told me she was 17 when I first met her then I probably would've backed away because that's what instinct would've told me to do. If she then came to me when she was 18 I would've jumped at the chance to be with her like I was now. We would be happy and there wouldn't be any secrets and any dramas. Of course I can't just blame Beth for all of this, she gave me the chance to walk away when I found out her real age and I didn't. I tried but I couldn't. I should've walked away and found her again when she was 18. The two of us should've done things differently but you can't change the past… what we need to do now is focus on the future.

A large bang coming from upstairs startled me. I got up from the sofa and rushed to the bathroom where I saw Beth sat on the floor, her knees were brought up to her chest, she had her arms wrapped around her knees and she was crying. More then what I've ever seen her cry. Her phone lay by my feet with a broken screen.

"What happened?" I asked her as I stepped into the bedroom.

"Maggie and Shawn" She replied, she lifted her head up and I saw her red puffy eyes staring back at me "They've told my dad about us and he's on his way over here" She added.

Shit.

I went over to Beth and got down on the floor next to her, I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my lips for a kiss "Everythin' will be ok in the end, I promise" I said "We both know yer dad was gonna find out sooner or later. From what you've told me, he seems like a good and reasonable man. Maybe this won't be as bad as you think it will be" I told her.

"You don't know my daddy… I'm his baby girl. He liked Jimmy but when we started dating that was a hard pill for him to swallow. He doesn't want me getting into a relationship with someone until I'm finished with my education, he doesn't want me to get married young or end up with lots of babies and being stuck like my mom. He was always so strict about it… he tried with Maggie but it didn't really work and so he was stricter when it came to me" She explained "I just hope he doesn't call his friend, Rick Grimes, the Sheriff to come with him" She added.

"Yer worry t' much" I commented.

"That's because I know what my daddy's like!" She shouted and stood up from where she was sat. She grabbed her phone and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. I followed and saw her leaning against the sink with a small glass of water in her hands "I'm sorry I shouted at you" She said.

"It's ok. I know you're worried and if I was in yer shoes I'd be worried t' but please believe me Beth, nothin' is gonna come between us. I know everythin' will work out right in the end. In your heart you know it t'" I told her. She put the glass down and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped mine around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head "It'll be ok" I said.

We pulled away from the embrace when the door knocked. We looked at each other for a second before we walked to the door together, I opened it and an elder gentleman stood there. He was Beth's dad for sure. They have the same eyes. He looked between me and Beth, he held his hand out to me.

"Hershel Greene, Beth's father" He said.

I shook his hand "Daryl Dixon" I introduced "Come in" I offered and he came into the house, I closed the door over as Beth showed her dad to the living room "Would you like a drink or anythin'?" I asked.

"No thanks" He replied. Her dad sat down on the chair and Beth sat down on the sofa, I sat down next to her and put my hand on the small of her back, just so she knew that I was there "It seems that there is a lot to talk about" Hershel stated.

"Daddy can I speak first?" Beth questioned.

"Ok" He agreed.

"When I met Daryl, I lied to him about how old I was. I told him I was in my twenties and I was in college. He didn't know I was only 17 until a couple months after and he did tell me to leave him alone and to let him get around everything but…" She paused to look at me, she smiled before turning back to her dad "We love each other dad, very much. We fell in love before he found out the truth. This really isn't his fault and I know what Maggie's like. She probably said he was some dirty old man trying to take advantage of me but really daddy… it wasn't like that" She explained to him.

"How did you find out Beth was only 17?" He asked me.

"Her ex boyfriend Jimmy, he told me" I answered.

"I don't understand. Why would Jimmy tell you?" He questioned.

"Jimmy was trying to blackmail me into getting back together with him, he secretly took pictures of Daryl and I holding hands and kissing… he said if I didn't get back together with him then he would show them to my family and everyone in town, so they would know what a… slut… I was" Beth told him.

"Is that how he got beaten up?" Hershel asked.

"I didn't mean for it t' go that far but he was blackmailin' Beth and he was upsettin' her. He invaded her privacy and spoke to her like she was nothin' and he wasn't just blackmailin' her to get back together with him, he was blackmailin' her to sleep with him" I said.

"Daryl" Beth hissed.

"He has t' know" I told her.

"You nearly killed him" Hershel stated.

"Like I said, I didn't mean f'r it t' go that far. I was just gonna rough him up a lil but then he was talkin' bout Beth and… I wasn't gonna stand f'r that" I replied.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading as always!  
JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**

 **Please do follow, favourite and review,  
I love it when you guys do that!**

 **Also, check out my Instagram page: Writer347  
I post updates and other exciting stuff!**

 **Just to also let you all know...  
On Sunday 27th November I will be publishing 6 NEW stories.  
There will be a mixture of;  
The Walking Dead  
Terra Nova  
Vampire Academy  
Sons Of Anarchy  
Once Upon A Time**


	20. Sunday Dinner

**Age Is Just A Number  
Chapter 20  
** **Sunday Dinner**

 **Daryl  
** "Daryl" Beth hissed.

"He has t' know" I told her.

"You nearly killed him" Hershel stated.

"Like I said, I didn't mean f'r it t' go that far. I was just gonna rough him up a lil but then he was talkin' bout Beth and… I wasn't gonna stand f'r that" I replied.

"Daddy I know you probably won't approve of my relationship with Daryl but please give him a chance because he really is a good man. All he wants is for me to be the best I can be and he loves me for me… he treats me really well and I'm really happy with him, he makes me happy. I love him and I want to have a future with him" Beth told Hershel.

"Let me speak to Daryl for a minute" Hershel told her.

She looked worried but nodded in agreement, she got up from the sofa and went to the bottom of the stairs. She looked back at us for a moment before going up the stairs. Hershel and I listened as she went into one of the rooms and closed the door.

"It's true what she said. I want nothin' but the best f'r her" I stated.

"You know I'm very protective of my daughter. I don't want her ending up 20 years old, married with a bunch of kids. I don't want her to be a housewife, that might be ok for some people but not for Beth. She has a lot of potential and she has a very bright future ahead of her. I don't want anything holding her back or forcing her to drop her education. Her education is very important to both me and her. I need you to understand that" He told me.

"I do and like I said, I want nothin' but the best f'r her. I'll always support her in whatever she chooses to do and I won't hold her back from anythin'. I've told her multiple times I will take this at whatever speed she wants, Beth is in control of this… not me" I replied.

"Good" He stated.

"I know I'm older an I'm probably not the man that yer thought your daughter would end up with but I do love her, very much. I would do anythin' f'r her and I want to just make her happy. Please give me that chance t' prove t' yer how much I love her and care f'r her" I pleaded.

"What can you provide my daughter with?" He asked.

"I won't lie… I'm not rich an my family don't have the best reputation round 'ere but I can promise yer that I will do everythin' in my power t' give Beth whatever it is she wants. I will work my ass off to make sure she don't want f'r anythin'. I wanna give her the best life I possibly can" I told him "I'm a bartender but I work hard and I pay my bills, I'm in no financial problems, I got my house and my car and my bike…"

"Daryl I don't care what sort of money you got in the bank, that's not what I meant. What I mean is… can you provide her with love, shelter, comfort, care and happiness?" He asked.

"Yes I can" I answered.

"I'll be honest with you son, I am not over the moon that you and Beth are together. I would've preferred her to graduate school and finish college before she thought about getting a serious boyfriend or anything. What I can see is how much you do care for her, I know she obviously cares about you so I am willing to give this a chance but I am begging you… please do not get married anytime soon or bring any children into this world. Let her finish college and get her career set up" He pleaded with me.

"As much as Beth and I love each other, we're not thinkin' bout marriage right now. If that is a road we decide t' down, it won't be f'r years t' come. I don't have any plans f'r any of that" I told him.

"Good" He replied.

* * *

 **Beth  
** My daddy left Daryl's house just over an hour a go and all in all it went a lot better then I thought it would, I didn't need to worry like I did before. Although my daddy admitted that he wasn't best pleased that I was dating such an older man and that I had kept it from him but he was willing to give Daryl a chance. I don't think he is expecting our relationship to last but I know Daryl and I will last. We're a strong couple and everything we've been through already has just proved how strong we really are. My daddy told me to stay here with Daryl tonight to give both Maggie and Shaun a chance to calm down but he invited Daryl and I over tomorrow to have Sunday dinner together, I never thought he would invite Daryl over for dinner but I'm glad he did. My family will get to see just how good Daryl is for me and they will see how much he loves me and they will get to know the real him.

Daryl is nervous to go to dinner tomorrow but I assured him that I would be ok and everything would work out. If my daddy was giving him this chance to come to a family dinner then he must have seen something in Daryl, my daddy doesn't just invite anyone to family dinner. I'm hoping that this will make things better with everyone and then we can all move on with our lives. I am worried that the dinner will just cause more problems because although daddy has decided to give Daryl a chance I know Maggie and Shaun won't and they will make dinner as awkward and horrible for him as possible.

"I want yer t' know that I'm gonna stick up for myself" He stated "If yer brother or sister disrespects you or me then I'll tell 'em what I think of 'em" He added.

"I know you will" I replied.

"I don't like the way they talk t' yer" He said.

"Don't worry about it. Tomorrow is going to be fine, my daddy will put them in their place if they do anything. My daddy says that Sunday dinner is an important meal because it signifies the end of the week and the end of any trouble that week… he invited you to call a truce with everyone" I told him.

"As long as they keep their mouths shut, I will too" He said.

"Why don't we order a pizza and get an early night, it's been an exciting day" I suggested and he just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Daryl and I are on our way to the farm to get this Sunday dinner over and done with. Daryl's been really nervous about the whole thing and this morning when I got up he wasn't in bed, he was looking through his wardrobe looking for something 'suitable' to wear. I told it didn't matter what he wore but he insisted he wanted to make a good impression on my daddy and he wanted to prove to Maggie he wasn't some old dirty redneck. I don't think Daryl realises how much he cares about people's opinions.

I think Daryl is worried that Shaun and Maggie won't take to him like my daddy did yesterday and it's going to change my opinion of him or my daddy is gonna change his mind and say Daryl is no good. What I think is going to happen is Maggie and Shaun will give Daryl some hassle and they will make their little snide comments but my daddy will put his foot down and he will put them in their place. He doesn't take to kindly to singling people out or being mean to someone, especially if you don't really know them or their story. That's why my daddy is giving Daryl a chance. He wants to get to know him, who he really is and not just what he hears from other people.

"I'm gonna need a stiff drink after this" Daryl commented as we approached the farm.

"Daryl don't worry. It's gonna be-"

"Yer keep saying it's gonna be fine but I don't know if yer tryna convince me or yerself" He stated.

He drove up the driveway and stopped outside the house. I leaned over and kissed him before getting out the car. He followed and as we stepped onto the porch the front door opened. My dad stood there waiting for us, I greeted him with a cuddle and then he shook Daryl's hand before we went inside. He took us through to the dining room where Maggie was just putting the last of the plates out on the table. She threw Daryl a disgusted look before going into the kitchen.

"Take a seat" Daddy instructed.

Daddy sat at the head of the table, Daryl sat down next to him and I sat next to Daryl. The seat momma used to sit in stays vacant, Maggie and Shaun will sit opposite us and probably throw daggers at Daryl all night.

"You have a beautiful home" Daryl told my daddy.

"Ah, thank you. My late wife Annette did all the work… she wouldn't let me get involved with the decorating and such. She used to tell me I had no taste… she wasn't wrong" Daddy replied.

"Beth told me bout your wife, her mother. I'm real sorry for your loss" Daryl said.

"Daryl's mother died when he was young. He's been helping me with getting over the loss and helping me remember all the good times without focusing on the bad" I told him.

"I'm very sorry to hear that" Daddy said to him. Maggie came in followed by Shaun, they put the last of the food down on the table and took their seats. Shaun sat opposite Daryl and Maggie sat opposite me "Now before we start eating I just wanna make something very clear" Daddy started "Daryl is a guest in this house and I will not have any of my guests insulted or made to feel uncomfortable. He's Beth's boyfriend and we make an effort to get to know him" He told Maggie and Shaun.

"You're happy for your 17 year old daughter to be shacking up with a man in his thirties?" Shaun questioned.

"I'm happy for my 17 year old daughter to be loved and respected" Daddy replied sternly.

"Daddy-"

"Maggie I don't wanna hear another word about it" Daddy told her.

"I didn't come 'ere t' cause trouble. I came 'ere cause yer dad was kind enough t' invite me an I knew how much it meant t' Beth if I came. Do yer think I would be 'ere listening t' all this if I didn't care bout her? Believe me if I didn't feel the way I feel bout Beth then I wouldn't be sittin' 'ere right now" Daryl told both of them.

"You don't have to explain yourself" I said to Daryl.

"Yeah I do. They don't get it" He replied to me before turning back to Maggie and Shaun "Who are you t' talk down t' me? Yer know nothin' of what I've been through and what my past is. Yer don't know how I feel bout Beth an yer don't seem t' care t' find out. I've been there f'r Beth more then the two of you" He told them.

Daryl stood from his chair and I sighed… this wasn't going to end well. Daryl was really wound up now. Why couldn't Maggie and Shaun keep their moves shut?

"You ain't been there f'r her Maggie. Yer know Beth would tell me about times she would call and text yer whilst you were away at college an you'd ignore her. Yer would go days without replyin' t' her. Yer obviously didn't care bout her too much then. Yer were only worried bout yerself" He said "When Jimmy was blackmailin' her, you two wasn't there f'r her. When Beth told you Maggie, yer told her she got it wrong and Jimmy was so good f'r her… I fixed it f'r her because once again you two couldn't be bothered t'" He explained to the both of them.

I watched as Daryl's fist clenched at his side for a moment before he put both his hands in his pockets. He was really mad at them and I know there is no point telling him to calm down "Thank you f'r inviting me 'ere but it obviously isn't gonna work with me and them in the same place at the same time" Daryl said to my daddy, they shook hands and Daryl started to leave.

"I hate both of you. You always ruin things" I said to Maggie and Shaun before getting up from my own chair and following Daryl outside. He was leaning against the car looking pissed "Daryl I am so sorry" I told him as I approached him.

"S'not yer fault" He stated.

"Yes it is!" I exclaimed "This whole thing is my fault! I messed everything up from the beginning and since then your life has been nothing but drama and I can never apologise enough for it. I didn't mean to drag you into all of this and make your life difficult. I want to make things better, I really do but I don't know how" I explained to him.

"Jus' bein' with me makes it better" He replied. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around him, I breathed in his scent and felt myself starting to calm down "We'll just be together. I don't care what anyone else thinks. We'll prove everyone wrong, we'll make it an those that ever doubted us will eat their words. Who cares if we're different ages? after all… age is just a number" He said and placed a soft kiss on the top of my head.

* * *

 **Well, that's all folks!  
Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed.  
You have no idea how much it means to me to get all of this support.**

 **For those who do love this story, I have some very exciting news for you.  
I am doing a sequel to this story!  
I don't have a title for it yet but I have started writing it.**

 **There is no publish date as of yet because I have only written a couple of chapters,  
If you follow me, you will be the first to know when I publish it.**


End file.
